Hide and Seek
by Robyn2
Summary: Because of a threat, Hilde runs from everything she loves, and belives in. 3 years later Duo finally finds her, but can get her to accept his love for, and her and her child? (Finished) 2xH
1. Hidden

Here we go; nope I do not own gundam wing even though I wish I did. If I did do you think that I would be writing pointless meaningless stories about them that are solely for entertainment when I could be making big bucks for the actual story line? Ne, nope, and notta I am so not that twisted. 

Read, Review do whatever you want, if you have any questions or comments email me at Rabynhitt@aol.com is there anything that I am missing here? 

Hide and Seek - Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hilde" Mrs. Whatworth yells at the girl who was stumbling up the stairs that led to their apartment. 

"Yes." 

"That monster that you call a daughter has dyed my cat blue….My poor sweet Amelia is BLUE."

"Mrs. Whatworth I am so sorry, " she gasps from behind her grocery bag "I will talk to Marcail about it and it wont happen again." Blowing her bangs out of her face she opens her door with a sigh. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" 

"No thank you I still must replant my roses since you daughter decided to pull then up and give them to me in apology for the cat." Sniffing she walks into her room. 

Shaking her head in annoyance she sighs. Setting the bags down on her counter with a clink she readjusts her glasses that she had started to wear. They were huge and bulky and worked perfectly at hiding her face or at least as much as she could get it to. 

"Marcail" She calls into the den, smiling at the picture that her 3 year old daughter made coloring a book looking as innocent as any other child alive. 

Looking up a huge grin splits her daughters face "MOMMY" jumping up she hits Hilde as hard as she can in the legs reaching around with all of her might trying to squish her legs. "You home Mommy, ookie I colored you a picture."

"You colored me a Picture?" 

"Uu hu tome see," Moving as fast as her little legs would let her move she runs and grabs her picture. "Look Mommy its me and you" holding up her picture she points rapidly to the different lines and squiggles. "And did is Mrs. Ateworth cat cause its blue and then." She continues.

"And then it was time for bed." Hilde finishes for her daughter. 

"No sweep mommy." The little girl cries turning to run the other way.

Scooping the fleeing toddler up easily she smiles at her daughters horrified expression. "But first you need a bath." 

"Bafe? No bafe mommy I had one last night."

"You need one every night sweet heart."

"But why?"

"Because you get dirty."

"Why?"

"Because you play hard outside in the sandbox."

"But why?"

"No more why now sweetie." Turning on the bath water she helps her daughter undress. 

"I don't want a bafe mommy I no dirty see?" Holding up her little hands she smiles at her mommy "Look they be all clean…"

Smiling at her daughter she tickles her little stomach. "But you have to be clean ALL over."

"Mommy no tickle." She giggles.

"Okay into the water now." 

"No Mommy." She yelps running towards the door, sighing Hilde gently picks up her daughter.

"Now Marcail." She instructs her tone belaying any argument.

"Mommy." she wines looking up her. "I don't wanna."

"Your already in the water sweet heart let me wash your hair and then you and you will be out in no time."

"But."

"No arguments." 

"Yes Mommy." she says with a sigh

Twenty minute later a tucked in a soundly sleeping Marcail was oblivious to the world. "Oh my little angel," Hilde says softly smiling at the innocent expression on her face. She had her face for sure, but she had her fathers tawny hair and unusual eyes. 

"Oh sweetie if only you could know how much I truly do love you." Gently trailing her finger down her face she sighs "Your so much like your father….if I could be sure he would love you and still want me."

~~~ 

"Congratulations Duo." Relena says hugging the man "Oh I am so happy for you…this new patent will help you go far."

"Thanks ojou-san." He says his customary grin in face, "Heero o'l buddy want to come celebrate with me?"

"I would." he says in his monotone voice "But me and Relena have Prior engagements." 

Nodding he smirks at his friend "Of course of course I will catch ya later for a drink…" walking off he grins to himself who would have thought that building a new engine for Quatre would bring in so much money? 

__

"Duo?" Quatre says walking into his hanger late on night; he was as usual still working, as work often was the only thing that could keep his mind of Hilde.

"Yah, Quatre man?" 

"I need you to build be an engine that can handle the coal mines and not die from the dust."

"Um…I can try."

"You will of course if it works get full compensation and we shall patent it to you so you can get the royalties."

"Man don't mess with the whole legal mumbo jumbo I would love to help ya."

He had gone the whole legal route and now was swimming in more money than he could deal with, and for the first time in his life he had something to offer people something new and great. And the only person that he wanted to share this with was gone. 

Walking into his new house he sighs softly. Grabbing a pic off the counter he stares at the form of a small pixie that had captured his heart. "Hilde," he whispers "Where did you go? It's been three years are you ever coming back to me?"

He remembered it as it was yesterday. They had been married for a little of six months when he had come home and found her gone. Nothing not even a trace of course he had started to search, and even to this day he had not given up. He missed his pixie and he needed her in his life. She was not dead that much he knew. He would find her one-day and bring her back even if it was kicking and screaming. She would come home he needed her too much to let her escape him.

"Duo," a monotone voice says calmly. 

Whipping around he glares at Heero who had just walked in "What?" he answers. Heero had done this to him many times in the past so he was used to his popping in and out of his life. 

"Someone with the similarities of Hilde was spotted in Germany."

~~~ 

"Mommy" Marcail says "Lookie I made a tastle. "

"Oh wow" she says before scooping up some more sand "Shall we make a moot sweetie?"

"Whats a moo.t"

"It's the protection that old castles used."

"Oh…okay." Grinning the little girl grabs some more sand and builds her 'moot'

"Dere all done mommy." she squeals "Oh look there is Mark can I go play tag with Mark mommy pleawse."

"Yes you may." Hilde says smiling and shaking her head at her daughter. Brushing herself off of the sand that she had accumulated during her 'castle building' with her daughter.

"Hello Hilde." A female voice said ringing across the sandbox looking up a grin splits her face 

"Mary, long time no see how have you been?"

"Good," motioning towards the bench that was by the sandbox she proceeds Hilde there before she sits down "Now that this divorce thing is over."

"Oh how did it go? I know you must be relived to have it all finished how is Mark taking it?" She questions softly looking at her friend. Her ex-husband Chris had taken to hitting her after five years of marriage and with a little encouragement from Hilde and some other girls she had gotten him arrested and thrown into jail, she had also filed for divorce.

"We got it all Hilde." She whispers her eyes lighting up with a happiness that had not been there previously in the past few months. 

Grabbing her friend in a hug she holds on tight, everything was good when you had friends whom stood next to you. 

" I am so happy for you." She whispers grinning from ear to ear. 

'Its over Hilde," she says smiling "Lets go find us some real men uh?" she says laughing at Hilde's horrified expression. "What girl are you afraid of men?" she teases "Get ride of these clunky glasses that hide those pretty eyes, some decent clothes that show you have a figure, and BANG your transformed into a pretty girl."

"Uh hu no way am I going into public with clothes that show every inch of me." she retorts "I have a kid now and that kind of behavior will do Marcail no good in the long run."

"Oh silly girl it will do no such thing…" She retorts. 

"Yes, it will and you are not changing my mind on this one…sides I always hurt the men I date somehow and someway."

"What do you mean."

"Nothing," she replies softly shaking her head "Never mind."

"What are you going to do if she ever asks where her dad is?"

"I don't know I just don't know." Looking at her watch she sighs, "I hate to cut this short but I have to go. I promised her we would have mac and cheese for dinner and I have to run by the store to get it before we go home so I will talk to you later."

"Okay call me sometime okay? Mom can watch the kids and we can go out and eat together."

"Will do come on Marcail we have to go to the store sweetie."

"Okay," she says jumping up grinning brightly at Mark she continues " Mac and eese for dinner so I will talk to you later" she says running after her mom " Han e have ot dogs too?"

"Of course we can sweetie we can have anything that you want" Hilde says smiling at her daughter. "And what do you want for your birthday since it's in a week?"

"I want dolls, lothes, trutks, no lowns ause lowns are mean, er…and I want a styth."

"A what?" Hilde questions.

"That," she says pointing towards the picture of Deathscyth that was hanging from the ceiling in the grocery store. "A styth."


	2. Found and still Running

Chapter 2

"Um sweetie" Hilde mutters softly "Mommy can't get you one of those." 

"Why not?" she questions her violet eyes wide with confusion "See ookie." She says pulling her mother into the toy section and pointing at the miniature Deathsycthe.

A hard knot was making its way into her stomach threatening to overcome her with its intensity "We'll see sweetie." she says softly before pulling her daughter gently away from the offending sight…'Duo will you ever stop haunting me?' 

"Okay," she says practically skipping down the isles. "Lookie mommy," she says pointing at the boxes of mac and cheese "Its in the shapes of da undams can we get one?"

"Sure if you want one." she says slowly blinking back the tears that suddenly threatened to spill down her face

"Goodie," she exclaims clapping her hands while a huge grin spreads across her face "I uve da cartoon its so NEATO."

"Neato? Young lady where have you been learning these words?" Shaking her head in amusement at her daughters new vocabulary.

"Mark says it ALL the time" frowning she looks up "Is it a" looking around she whispers softy "A no no word mommy?"

"No sweaty it's not a no no word."

"Good cause I don't want a spwankin." she says her face serious "It hurts."

Smiling at the check out lady she shakes her head, while paying the bill. Taking her daughters hand she starts the short walk that would lead them to their apartments.

"Mommy why do you look so sad?"

"Mmm…oh Sweetie its grown up stuff," she says softly sighing at her daughters observation, she was to good at reading her.

"Then well then you should find a guy."

"Oh really? Why should I get a guy then? MMM little match maker."

"That is what Mrs. Whatorth says…cause guys are the winning things in a life…." Looking up at her Mommy she frowns "Whats a match waker?"

"A match maker sweet heart is a person who always tries to set people up with other people."

"Oh like Mrs. Whatorth she is always talking bout how I should have a daddy…. Cause I am a little ruffian who has to have more control…Mommy whats a ruffian."

"Someone who acts like you do sweetie." Hilde says laughing. Once again dropping the bad of groceries on the counter she smiles at her daughter while getting out the stuff that she needs to make the meal.

"What do I do?" her eyes wide with curiosity she cocks her head to one side in confusion "I am an angel…."

"You, Sweetie, die cats blue, pick prized roses and eat to many cookies." Hilde says shaking her head in amusement "And have horns just pocking out of that halo" 'Just like your father. Dang it Hilde stop thinking about him…he is gone forever never to return…accept that.'

"Nu hu…." She retorts "The at fell off the tables and into my bowls of blue stuff, dying its self and da roses not prizes, they had no pretty old stuff on dem do dey?" looking up with questioning eyes she frowns "Do dey mommy?"

"No sweetie dey don't" she answers biting back the laughter that threatened to spill over her in waves of hysterics. 

"Oh well den they aren't prises are de?"

Placing a plate of 'mac and cheese' in front of her daughter she grins "Just because you can't see the prizes doesn't mean there not there sweetheart…now eat…"

" Mmmkay mommy" she says before lifting her spoon with both hands and putting the biggest bite of mac and cheese she could manage into her mouth "MMM…good mommy" she says smiling around her food

"Don't talk with you mouth full sweetie."

"Why?"

"Because its not polite."

"Wafs polite?"

"Its how you're supposed to act when around other people sweetheart."

"Like manfers?"

"Manners? Yes sweetie that is what it is."

"Oh," taking another bite she nods her head, this time swallowing it before speaking "Oh, cause Mrs. Whatorth says I need those…she says a lot of stuff Mommy…do I have to listen to it ALL the time?"

"Yes Sweetie."

"But Mommy she goes on and on about her hufband and how you need one…Mommy what a hufband?"

Blinking she fights down the urg to kick and scream and then go and kill Mrs. Whatworth…her and her infernal prattle had brought on the question that she was not ready to deal with yet. She was the wife of the God of death, or had been anyway, survived two wars, and her first meeting with Chang Wufei. And she would not let a little question, or an annoying woman, keep her from being able to talk to her precious daughter…. Or for that reason…. Not answer the question.

"A husband, sweetie, is a man who a woman marries because they're in love."

"Oh do you have a hufband?" she asks her eyes going wide "And are they like daddy's?"

"I used to" she replies fighting down the hard knot of emotions that she had repressed for so long. And she would KEEP them down right were they belonged. "And yes, husbands usually are the daddies of the children."

"Why don't you now?" 

"Because it didn't work."

"Why didn't it work? Did you say a no no word and den leave?"

"Something like that." She responds. 

"Oh…you shouldn't say no no words mommy" the precious little girl says her eyes wide "They will get you a spwankin" smiling at her mommy she looks at her plate "I done," She pronounces. 

"Do you want some more or are you full." She questions the tiny little girl.

"Me full" looking around she leans over and whispers "Do I hafta take a bath?"

"Yes sweetie you have sand in your hair." 

Looking horrified she tries to squirm out of her high chair "Mommy I no want to take a bath I took one last night"

Snuggling up with a freshly scrubbed baby smelling of honey and lilacs Hilde had decided was the best medicine for any heart…much less a troubled one. "What book do you want me to read tonight?" she questions the little girl.

"Um diss one" she says picking up a book with a princess who was riding a dragon with a knight in the background.

"Mmmkay" she says opening the book "Once apon a time." 

Looking up the little girl frowns "Mommy why do all my books start wife once apon da time?"

"Because all good stories start with once apon a time, sweetie." 

"Oh" she says "But Marks stories don't start with once apon da time and his are good"

"That is because he doesn't have the right books."

"OH," blinking she frowns. "Can we get him a book that starts wife once apon da time den?"

"We shall see."

"Oh" turning her attention back to the book she nods "Read pleawse." 

"Okay sweetie" tucking the toddler firmly into place next to her she smiles "There lived a Princess."

"Mommy are there any princess alive today?"

Stretching her arms she smiles at the tiny toddler fast asleep, since she had been paying close attention she knew exactly when the tiny tot had drifted off into the land of dreams. Setting the book down she gently picks her up as to not wake her. Padding slowly across the room she sighs as she gently places the young girl into her bed. 

"Mommy?" she says stirring slightly her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes sweetie?"

"You didn't finish the story." Blinking sleepily up at her the little angel frowns. "How did it end?"

"The knight rescued the princess and they went back to castle and lived happily ever after" she answers smiling at the little girl

"Oh dat is good" she mumbles before heading back into her dream world. Smiling at the innocent baby sleeping soundly before her she sighs. She was so much like him sometimes it hurt, but she had chosen this path and no matter what short of an intervention from whatever forces that had declared she must run. She was not going to go back, nothing could change her mind. She would raise this precious angel that she had carried for 9 months and 3 days, this angel who she had given birth to and would never under any circumstance lose for any reason. This tiny angel untouched by war was her only hope in this grime world, and pain, nope she was now her only reason for living and she would fight to hold on to her.

Waking up the next morning she frowns furious thoughts of horror leaping to her throat she was late, that was until she remembered that is was Saturday and that she was allowed to sleep on this particular day of the week. Getting up she throws on her oversized terry robe and heads for the kitchen. It was to early her mind was screaming loudly in protest, but she was up so she might as well get up. Hearing a soft knock at the door she sighs.

"Oh great" she mutters to herself heading for the door…"It's probably Mrs. Whatworth with some new slight that she just remembered Marcail had done." Throwing on her glasses groans before opening the lock. Another rap hit the door alerting her towards the person behind the door's impatience "Hand on I am coming" Shaking her head she mumbles under her breath "Dang woman doesn't know when to leave a soul alone."

Swinging the door open wide she stops dead at the sight that greated her…. Standing there was the last person she had ever wanted to see…. At least that was what she was telling herself. For they're standing with her face to face was Duo Maxwell, and he did NOT look happy.

"Hello Hilde, long time no see"

~~~

He he aren't I a stinker…. Questions anyone? Comments? Thoughts even? Email then to me at Rabynhitt@aol.com oh yes I LOVE getting email…. Not that Spam stuff that seems to inhibit my mail box much more than it should. Nope I mean real mail, heck I will even take flames *getting the picture that I am desperate for real mail here? * Then again you could just review *goes off with a thought full and pondering look on face* okay I am done rambling…until next time kiddies…er readers…um reviewers?


	3. Emotions

"D….D….Duo!" She exclaims shock seeping up through her gut, that and fear.

"Why, hello babe. Who would have thought after all this time you remember my name." Eyes raised in a mocking gesture he smirks at the tiny pixie standing in front of him. 

Hilde's first reaction was to slap him in the face, HARD, her second motion was to slam the door shut and lock it. Running towards her bedroom she peeks in sighing with relief at the sight of the still sleeping toddler. Leaning back against her doorframe she slides down slowly. She knew she could not hide here forever, even though the only thing that she wanted to do was to crawl under the covers and hide. Never having to face what she knew was standing behind those doors, not just Duo, herself, but the whole world. And damn it she knew that if he got tired of waiting that he would find a way in if he had to pick the lock himself.

"God girl, how do you get yourself into these messes."

"That," a calm voice says "Is a good question." 

"DUO WHAT IN THE….HOW DID YOU….GET OUT!!!!!" She bellows fury replacing her horror that he had gotten in so easy.

"Now, now," he says shaking a finger in her face "Do you really need to ask that question."

"Mommy," a timid voice calls from the bedroom. 

"Oh great Duo," she snaps "Now you woke her up."

"I…" he starts only to find himself talking to an empty door way.

"Yes sweetie," Hilde says walking quickly to the bed. 

"Why are you treaming Mommy?" she questions confusion showing on her pretty face, before she stops and stares. Leaning in close to Hilde she whispers "Who da?" 

Whipping around Hilde frowns darkly at Duo "Um…that is," suddenly the ringing of the doorbell interrupts her. "This is not happening to me," Hilde moans, scooping Marcail up she takes a deep breath filling her lungs with the sent of the small child…

"Mommy," she says her eyes puckering as she frowns. "Who is at the door at," looking at the clock she sighs, "I don know what time in the mowning?"

"I have no clue sweetie," she says before pinning Duo where he stood with a glare.

'"I beat ifs Mrs. Whatorth with more name callens…I didn't do anything yesterday Mommy…. cause I already got in trouble cause the cat fell in da blue bowl."

"Yes sweetie," she murmurs while opening the door, repressing a grown she sighs, "Good morning Mrs. Whatworth what can I do for you?"

"I was told," the older woman sniffs looking around the apartment "That a young man picked his way into your apartment this morning, are you and the little ruffian alright."

"Er..yes…that um that was my Brother."

"Oh, your brother?" Glaring from her to small eyes she frowns "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Er…he's my half," she replies evenly as she could manage at that point in time.

"Hilde is everything okay?" 

'Fine Duo." she yells back mentally pleading with him not to enter the room.

"Duo? What kind of name is that?"

"A damn good one" Duo mutters walking into the room his characteristic grin on his face.

Slamming her hand over her mouth Marcail gapes at him "Uh hu you said a no no word" She says her little eyes huge with shock "You get spwankin for that" she says nodding "at it durts."

Eyes shooting to his hairline Duo gets his first good look at the little girl in Hilde's arms. "Oh my," was the only thing that he could get to come out of his gapping mouth.

"Um yah," Hilde says turning away from Duo trying to hide Marcail. "Um… Mrs. Whatworth this is my brother Duo, Duo this is my good neighbor Mrs. Whatworth"

"How do you do?" Duo questions politely 

"Just fine sonny" she sniffs before leaning in and whispering. "Well why he's here maybe you can get him to cut his hair," nodding curtly at Duo she walks out the door slamming it behind her. 

Instantly relaxing Hilde takes a deep breath before sighing deeply.

"Mommy?" Marcail asks "Can I go next door and pway with Mark?" 

Taking a quick look at Duo's to cheerful smile she nods, "Yes sweetie tell Mary that I will be over later for lunch like we planned."

"Ota," smiling at her she turns to the door, "OH ya tan you oten it for me pwease?" Quickly complying she sighs watching down the hall she waves to Mary as the woman opens the door emitting the small ball of enthusiasm.

"We still on for lunch Hilde?"

"Yes Mary," she calls "I will be over later."

"Okay I will see you later then" closing the door Hilde fights back the urg to scream, she was alone with the one person that she had told herself that she would never let this happen again with. How come when you said never it always came true?

Turning she walks purposely towards the coffee machine. Measuring out two portions she plugs it in. "God damn it Duo," she snaps turning around, "Stop staring at me"

"Well excuse me I haven't seen you in _three_ years."

Rolling her eyes she glares at him, "Do you see me staring at you? NO!"

"Why did you leave?" He questions '

"Straight to the point as always aren't you Duo?" shaking her head she smiles bitterly,

"Reasons," Was her calm reply, "And don't ask me all of them just yet." She snaps Turning she props both hands on her hips "What do you want Duo? You don't just pop in and out like this you normally have a reason so spill."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" He questions his eyes purple amethyst, practically spitting sparks at her.

"Marcail?" she questions her tone going softer at the thought of her precious bundle of joy. 

"Yes." 

"I didn't know I was pregnant until after I had left Duo…I was already so far along when I found out," shaking her head she sighs, "I never got around to it."

Blinking he stares at her before grabbing her arms and shaking her, "You never got around to it? You never," dropping her arms he starts to pace, "What kind of lame excuse it that Hilde." 

"It's none of your business," she yells back her own anger starting to mount.

"None of my Business?" he repeats slowly as if he were analyzing them, "None of my business. You know what Hilde" he says softly "I will tell you what is my business. You and Marcail."

"Marcail," she hisses "It's pronounced with a hard C Duo."

"Okay Marcail, and I will tell you what when I leave I am taking the two of you with me."

"You can't do that" she retorts.

"Can't do what Hilde? Take my wife and my daughter with me? And don't even try to deny that she is my daughter. Unless there is some other guy running around with my hair and eyes Hilde, Marcail, is mine."

"Who do you think you are?" she practically spits, "You cant just come in here and say that we are going back with you….do you think that I actually will."

"Who do I? Hilde I am going to tell you who I am, I am your husband the god of death and father to that child, and you don't have to come with me but Marcail is either way got it? Make your choice Hilde I will give you time." He snaps before spinning on his heel and stalking out the door.

Slowly sinking down the banister Hilde fights back the sobs. He had found her for better or for worse he had found her. And there way no way in hell she was going to get away UN-hurt this time. She could feel it in her very bones…"Oh God," she whispers unwanted tears streaming down her face "Why does it always have to be me? I cant explain yet." she mutters her voice going horse. "I can't even talk to myself about it. What makes him think I can tell him?"


	4. Decisions Decisions

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own gundam wing, or any of its characters they belong to other people unfortunately. I do however own, Marcail, Mary, Mark *****I have a thing for M's I guess* and Mrs. Whatworth. So don't take them cause I WILL find out. 

Also this story came from my brain people and plagiarism is a big NO, NO so don't even think about taking it. Go find your own!

Walking down the hall she sighs, she needed to talk to someone and talk bad. The only person that she could think of was Mary and the lunch that they had planned together seemed to be the perfect excuse. Maybe if she talked it out she could get herself to see reason, or better yet, come up with the right choice in it all.

"Hilde," Mary exclaims happily opening the door "Lunch is almost ready."

"Mommy," Marcail yells happily, her legs working as tiny whorl winds as the propelled her to her. "Do I hafta go home ight now? Cause we prawen undam and I is winnen." she says while proudly holding up her 'styth'. 

"Not yet sweetie, we are going to eat lunch and then go home."

"Oh okay," she says smiling at her Mommy. "Is dat man going to be dere?" she questions with a giggle, "I ike him. But he tol my hair."

"He stole your hair? How did he do that?"

"I don't know he dust did." She says her tiny shoulders shrugging "Its ota though cause he seems dice."

"Okay, why don't you go play with Mark while me and Mary talk."

"Dat neato," she says giggling before propelling herself away at her break neck speed.

"Is something wrong Hide?" Mary questions looking at her friend in confusion? "You seemed worried about something."

"A lot of stuff is wrong…" Hilde whispers, "And I am finding it easier to hate myself over it." Grabbing the head of lettuce that had already been washed she begins to shred it into a salad. "And I don't know what to do."

"Talking always helps," Mary says while chopping eggs and dropping them into the bowl "I know talking you about the whole with Mark helped me more than a simple thank you can say."

"I would love to talk to you," chewing on the inside of her mouth she sighs, "But I am afraid that you will hate me or think poorly of me for it."

"Oh Hilde," she says turning to look at the smaller woman, "I love you as a sister, I might not agree with you, but I will not turn you away nor will I judge, its not my place."

"I know," she whispers softly, "I am just scared out of my mind."

"Start talking." Mary says calmly her eyes narrowing slightly in concern.

Nodding slowly she begins "You see it started three years ago before Marcail was born."

~~~

"None of my business," Duo rants into the screen his characteristic grin gone from his face and anger was practically causing him to smoke. "Heero she said it was none of my business."

Nodding slowly Heero sighs, he just didn't know how to comfort his friend in this. It was up to him and Hilde to work things out, her having a child, Duo's child for that matter, threw a whole new complication into the matter.

"You are sure it was yours?" He questions softly. If it was they might have something to work on, "Did she say it was?"

"No," he says frowning darkly, "Nor did she deny it. But the little girl, Marcail, she called her, had my coloring Heero, from my hair to my eyes. There is no doubt she's mine one look would tell anyone that."

"What did you tell her? I am not trying to get into this Duo, this is something that you and her need to talk about, but if I am going to help you get her back to the colonies then your going to have to tell me everything you said." _'If you can' _Heero mentally added.

"I told her that she was free to stay, but that no matter what I was taking Marcail with me." Turning he growls in frustration, "Three years Heero, three, and I never even knew that she was pregnant" 

"I can't do anything about that Duo," He whispers shaking his head and fighting off the anger that threatened to engulf him. "If Relena had done something like that to me I don't know what I would do either….The only thing I can really say is that you need to get her back on the colony. In your home where you can take care of her."

"I know but I do I do that without bodily forcing her to? Or threatening her? Man this is so screwed up," he mutters slamming his hand down on the desk that the phone stood one.

"You are going to have to figure that one out yourself Duo…do your best. What you need to figure out is if you still love her."

Starring thoughtfully at his friend he sighs, "Yah, man I do, I still love her with all that I am. That tiny little pixie holds my heart in her hands and she doesn't have a clue at the moment…" shaking his head he sighs, "After all this time and what she did, I still need her man. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without her. I barely survived three years, now that I finally found her I can't just up and leave her."

"Then fight for her Duo," His normally expressionless eyes had a serious look in them. "No matter what, hold on tight and never let her go."

"Thanks man," Duo whispers before cutting the transmission. He could not believe that it had all turned out this way, that they were at this point in there lives he and Hilde. But thanks to Heero he knew one thing for sure. "Get ready Hilde cause there is no chance in hell that I am leaving earth without you and Marcail, both of you are coming with me."

~~~

"So basically you left your husband and now he is back and wanting you to come with him back to the Colonies?"

"Yes," Hilde whispers. It had taken the meal and some extra time after word to get her tale out to her friend, and even then she had left the most important point out. Why she had left?

"Why did you leave Hilde? Through out the whole tale you have never told me why you left" Mary questions almost reading Hilde's mind.

"I would love to," Hilde whispers "But I am still adding it all up three years later…and I am not ready to talk about that particular subject just yet. The first person who has a right to know is Duo and until I can get up the courage to tell him its not fare to tell anyone else."

"I understand." She says nodding softly, "I felt that way for a long time about things"

"What do I do Mary? I am so confused."

"Your going to have to follow your heart on this one kiddo, I can't do much but be here for you when you want to talk."

"What would you do," Hilde demands, "I need HELP here…I 'm so lost I couldn't hit water if I fell out of a boat."

Chuckling softly she smiles warily at her friend, "I really don't know how to help you here," she admits, "Your husband seems so different from mine that I don't know how to handle it. Some people say you don't know a good thing until it leaves, you have left Hilde , you need to think long and hard about this. And if you pray I would get down on my hands and knees and start begging for some direction here. There are benefits all the way around and disadvantages here."

"If I go with him," she says softly, "I give her home I never had and always swore I would give my children. If I stay and he takes her, and in the processes he takes my everything I live for with him….I don't know Mary. There is always the possibility that he'll hurt me Lord knows I did enough to him. I am scared silly of the one man I swore to love, I just don't understand myself anymore."

"Believe," Mary, says softly, "You gotta believe that everything will be alright. If you go I will miss you terribly but it's not like we won't see each other. Don't let us hold you back follow your heart and it will turn out fine in the long run. I am not saying its going to be easy or fun but its all you've got and if you don't reach out, and grasp it with both hands it might just pass you by never to return."

"I am so confused," Hilde wails throwing her hands up.

"Fused bout what mommy," Marcail says walking up and picture in hand. 

"Men," she mutters softly shaking her head, "What is that sweetie?"

"It's a piture," she says climbing into Hilde's lap "see? Dat you, dat is da man with my hair" she say pointing at her stick figures and squiggle lines "And dat is Mary, and dat is me and Mark playing."

"Wow, sweetie this is wonderful." Hilde say smiling at the little girl.

"Tank you mommy, can we hang it da idge?"

"Of course" she murmurs smiling at the little girl "We had better get going Mary" Hilde says with a sigh "I need to think some more and then I am sure he will be back for my decision tonight or tomorrow"

"Okay and just remember if you need anything I am here a few doors down and just a phone call away."

"Thanks" she whispers grabbing the older woman in a hug "I won't forget."

"Mommy what are we having for dinner?" Marcail questions 

"I don't know how does spaghetti sound?"

"Pettie?" tapping her finger on her chin she grins "Ota that sounds good. Can eet have bunches of eetballs?" 

"Sure thing sweet heart," Hilde says. 

"And eese?"

"And cheese," Hilde says nodding her head in agreement with her child. "Gotta have that Cheese."

"Uh hu…"She says a huge smile lighting her small face "I wuv eese. I go play now" she finishes before running out of kitchen and towards the living room where she kept her toys.

Twenty minutes later a very tired and hot Hilde had dinner ready. "Marcail dinners ready come wash up."

"Wash up? Does that mean bafe?" she says barely sticking her head around the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. 

"No sweetie we just got to wash your hands."

"Oh dat is alright then," she says stepping into the room. Lifting her up Hilde sets her on the counter next to the sink before washing her hands.

"Dere Mommy all clean," she states looking up at her she smiles, "Do I still have to take a bafe?"

"Yes sweetie."   
"I don't," she starts only to be interrupted my Hilde.

"We will talk about this later right now we have to eat our spaghetti before it get cold."

"Ota lets eat our pettie"

"I hate bafe's," Marcail wines as Hilde dries her off, they had just finished her 'bafe' and she was still upset about taking one. But after dinner and her coming out looking like a piece of spaghetti herself there was no doubt in her mind that she needed one. "Mommy do you _EVER _take bafe's?"

"Yes, sweetie I take them in the morning while your still sleeping."

"Why do you take them in da morning?"

"Because that way I am clean for the day," she says smiling at the precious bundle in front of her. 

"But your dirty at night like me and I hafe to take them at night. Why don't you?"

"Because I have to be clean for work and it's better to take them in the morning."

"Why?"

"Because that way I don't stink at work."

"Oh, tory time" she says as Hilde pulls the her pajama's on.

"You know I am tired tonight why don't you tell me a story?"

"Me tell you mommy?" she says her eyes going wide, "Neato."

Pulling her mommy to the bed she smiles, "Once apwon a time der lived a ting. And he had a princess for a daughter…and one day a knight had to rescue da princess from the dragon with his undam. He did so with a styth and they lived happily ever after" she says smiling at her mommy "De end"

"That was very good sweetie you might just have to start telling me stories from now on."

"Maybe," she says, "But I like the ones otta da book to." Leaning over she kisses Hilde on the check "Night mommy."

"Night sweetie," pulling the covers around the little angel she smiles with a soft sigh, she was going to be good tonight and go straight to bed. Feeling eyes on her she sighs and turns around "Hello Duo." she says softly, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," was his only reply "Have you decided?" 

Looking at him she sighs, motioning for him to follow her from the room. Closing the door behind him she sighs leaning against the door. "Yes," she murmurs there was really no choice if she was going to do right by Marcail. She just prayed that it would turn out right in the long run.

"Well?" he says a brow raising, it was soon becoming a habit of his, raising his brow and breaking into her apartment, and he really didn't know what to think of it, just yet that was.

"I…we…I mean" taking a deep breath she looks away from him, she couldn't make herself look at him just yet it was still so painful. "That is we are going to go with you."

Cheers I got it out people *deep breath then exhales in relief" that so far has been my hardest chapter to write I had no clue how to get that out. But hey its out and I 'm ready to start on the next one. Questions? Reviews? Thoughts? You know the routine. My emaill me at marcailmaxwell@hotmail.com you wanna email me! 


	5. Changes

"You're coming?" Duo question relief flooding through him like a tidal wave, he was so relived he almost sat down. She was coming with him of her own choice that meant no fighting kicking and screaming. He had been fully prepared to knock her out cold gather her stuff and take Marcail and her and leave. Thankfully she was working with him for once.

"Yah" she whispers "I don't want Marcail growing up without a father and you're here so" she shrugs making little gestures at him with her hands, before she sighs "I don't know what else to do" she murmurs shaking her head softly before she gives an ironic laugh. "Funny how the people you run from are the ones who always go back to."

"Why did you run Hilde?" he questions   
"I can't talk about it just yet" Hilde says shaking her head blinking rapidly. 

"Why not?"

"Duo can't you just leave it well enough alone?" she snaps her eyes blazing blue fire "I don't want to talk about it okay?" She yelps turning to walk away "I think you should leave now" 

"No babe its not okay" he responds gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her backwards "But I wont push you right now…. As for the leaving fine I can take that. I will be back tomorrow night for the two of you so be packed an ready if you need help getting your stuff together here is my number and I will come by and help okay?" He says to her still turned back. Pressing his number that he had scrawled onto a scrap piece of paper. "I will see you later Hilde" 

Turning around she frowns, he was already gone. "Dangit Duo" she murmurs "Have you been taking lessons from Heero?" But as the perfect solider was known for, Duo was already gone.

"But mommy why da ee have to eave?" A tearful Marcail wails tears streaming down her face "I don't wanna eeve, who whill I pwa with" she wails. Rocking Marcail back and forth she sighs softly.

"Marcail sweetie do you remember when we talked about husbands, and fathers?"

"Uh hu" she replies looking up at her mom through her now red rimmed eyes. "What dat got to with dis do" she slurs through her tears.

"Now remember the guy who stole your hair?"

"Du uh"

"Well he is your daddy and my husband," she says 

"But you said you didn't hafe a hufband" she says her eyes going wide "Where did he tome from?"

"The colonies sweetie, and were going to go live with him now" Looking up at her Mom she frowns 

"Will he get me a styth?" she questions

"He might" she answers inwardly knowing that he would get her as many as she wanted especially since it was HIS gundam that she loved so much.

"Ota den" she says "Will Mark be coming wide us?"

"No sweetie Mark is going to stay with his mommy here on earth"

"But who is dere to play with on da olony?" she questions tears filling her eyes once again "I don't want to eve my Mark" she wails as tears start to stream down her face once again.

"I know baby" she whispers as her own tears threatened to overcome her. What was going to happen to them? She knew that Duo would take good care of both of them, but Mary had become her backbone in the past few years what was she going to do without her?

Packing, Hilde decided, was awful; no it sucked, majorly. In face she never EVER for the rest of life wanted to do it again. She just wondered how Duo was going to get everything back to the colonies. She was feeling a little guilty because it was going to cost two months pay just to get the stuff to the colonies. They had never lacked for anything when they were together but she couldn't imagine him having the money for all this and being okay with it later. At least she could pay for their transfer back to the colonies herself, since she had a nice little egg nest saved up. 

Looking over at the clock she sighs, it was eight thirty and Marcail was still conked out the poor thing. She had really knocked herself out with her crying over Mark. And then when they had said goodbye and he had given her his little Deathsycthe, it had gotten even worse. It didn't help that her and Mary had shed their own tears, promises to call and write daily. She was going to miss her friend badly.

A knock at the door alerted her to Duo's presence. "Hilde are you ready?" he questions softly at her questioning look he smiles "You left the door wide open so I just walked in" he explains. Nodding slowly she picks up Marcail adjusting her to her hip. 

"Ya just let me get the bags," she says slowly picking up hers. Leaning down Duo beats her easily to the other two.   
"I got these" he whispers softly "And don't worry about the boxes I have made arrangements for that stuff." Nodding she follows him out the door and towards his car. Blinking she fights back a yawn, she had never in her life been this tired. Even through the wars and Libra and the sleepless nights worrying after Duo had she been this tired. She was chalking it up the mental and emotional stress. Not a good thing right now. 'Be strong Hilde' she coaches herself 'and do not fall asleep'

Sliding into her seat at the airport she sighs softly. Marcail had gotten the window since it was made for tiny tots, and quiet frankly it was probably better this way. Yawning loudly she sighs softly, she hated night flights and she always had but she understood why they had taken one. Just in case someone recognized his name and made a scene, and right now they could not afford for anything to scare Marcail.

"Tired" Duo, says as he buckles himself in.

"Yah" she mumbles blinking to stay awake.   
"Then go to sleep" he replies, shaking his head. "Nothing is going to happen to you or Marcail on this plane"

Nodding she leans back in the seat letting her mind wander before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Stretching in the cramped space of the plane Duo smiles to himself before chuckling. Quatre was wise beyond his years and his little scheme of letting him think that HE was doing him a favor just proved that. Looking over the stock portfolio he just shakes his head. Oh yes Quatre was very sneaky indeed. Smiling he turns and looks at Hilde, the poor thing had fallen asleep before the plan had even taken off. Adjusting his arm slowly as not to wake her, he moves her head gently from were it had fallen on his shoulder to a more comfortable position. His grin increasing in width, he smiles at his family. Yes, he the great God of Death had a family and once he found out why she ran he was going to make sure it never happened again. Because he was never going to let her leave him again.

Rolling over Hilde sighs softly, before stretching easily. That was until she opened her eyes, sitting bolt right she fights back a scream. "Where in the?" she murmurs frowning darkly. She was in a small room; it was full of pinks, blues and yellows. "What the"

"MOMMY" Marcail yells jumping on the bed and hitting Hilde at fully throttle "You FINALLY woke up" she says on her face a beaming smile, her eyes bright with happiness. "Dere is an at, and an og and, and, he has a BIG otoertythle, and, and, oh Mommy you have to come see" That said she runs back out of the room with as much force as she entered it. Smiling in amusement she sighs, looking at the window she blinks. In front of the house was a huge park, or at least that was if this was the front of the house. 

"Oh my" she breathes

"Mommy" Marcail says running back into the room her little hand covering her mouth "I forgot to tell you eakfat is ready" Nodding her little head in satisfaction that she was done for good this time, she turned and ran back outside.

Shaking her head, she opens her suitcase and throws on some clean clothing. "Ugg" she mumbles "Traveling is not only hard on the body but it's hard on the clothes to." Grabbing her glasses to pulls them on quickly. Opening the door she frowns, there was a hallway as well as two doors on either side of her. Spotting a staircase farther down she shrugs and heads down it quietly. Hitting the bottom she blinks in shock. There was a huge living room as well as a dinning room connected to it. Two other hallways emerged from the bottom of the staircase. 

"The ithen is dis way Mommy" Marcail says appearing from now where and grabbing Hilde's hand. She then proceeded to lead Hilde through the house and towards the Kitchen giving a tour as she went. "Dats the iving oom, and dat is the dinning oom, and dat is the hall way that leads to the guestroom. And dat is da way to the pool" her tiny little hands moving rapidly she grins "And dat is da toy room, but we ave to get toys to go in dere and den dat is da kithen." Dropping her hand she runs through the swinging door giggling like a mad man.  
Following at a slower pace Hilde opens the door only to have her senses assaulted by smells that hit her in the face. Standing over a stove was Duo and he was wearing an apron that said #1 chief on it.

"Morning Daddy" Marcail says grinning up at him "What for eakfat?"

"Well Marc we are having pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes have you ever had those before?" He questions while scooping up the small girl and placing her on the counter next to him. 

"Yep, Mommy makes them all da time, me wuv dem"

"She does? Well, isn't that nice of her" Duo says handing the girl some chocolate chips.

"Yep, don't you Mommy?" she questions. Turning Duo blinks before she smiles at her. Looking her over he blinks before turning back around.

"Ya" she says softly squirming slightly. She had gotten into the habit of wearing unflattering clothing after she had moved to earth and her glasses were a big help on scarring away possible suitors. 'Duo is no different silly girl' she chids herself. 'You are not changing your style for him or anyone else, that will just get you more pain, and' Shuddering she broke off that thought, that was forbidden territory for even her. 

"Mommy you ota?" Marcail questions frowning at her

"Yes sweet heart I am fine"

"Are you dure?"

"Yes punkin" 

"Okay, can we go to the park later"

"We'll see" Hilde says walking over to her and Duo "Can I do anything" she questions softly. Looking down at her in surprise Duo shakes his head.

"Naw I got it under control" he states easily

"Okay" Hilde replies backing away again.

"Mommy"

"Yes sweetie"

"Can we still get Mark his good book pwease?"

"Yes, we can sweetie"

"Good, ause he needs one"

"I know"

"Mommy"

"What sweetie" Looking up she grins mischievously "I didn't have to take a bafe last night" 


	6. Reasons

__

Humming softly Hilde sighs to herself. She was so happy, now that the war was over, the whole thing, or at least that was what they were saying. Grabbing a picture on her bedroom dresser she smiles her corky grin. It was a picture of her and duo cheesing at the camera right after that had gotten married, and quiet frankly she was happier now than she had ever been in her entire life. This is what it was all about being happy and living life to it's fullest. The ringing of the phone quickly brought her out of her happy reverie.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hilde Maxwell."

"That would be me," she had responded smiling at the Mrs. Maxwell part, six months and she was still floating every time she was called that.

"Do you remember a Robert Johnson from Libra?" 

"A who?" she replies a frown creasing her face.

"That is right, a Robert Johnson, I believe he is the one that you shot and killed that night that you stole that data from Libra."

"Excuse me?" she responds confusion etching her face. "Who is this?" but only the sound of the phone being disconnected greeted her ear. Shuddering slightly, she put it behind her, whoever this person was they needed help. But how had they found her?

~~~

She was walking down the hallway trying to find the computer maintenance, she could have sworn that it was this way. That was until she was suddenly grabbed and pulled backwards.

"SHHH," a deep voice rasped in her ear "Hold still now little girl," the man murmurs smiling at her between crooked teeth. Struggling Hilde gasps in fear, whoever this man was, he was severely messed up in head. "Now be a good girl and don't struggle" the man whispers. Eyes widening Hilde grabs the gun by some piece of luck, that he had hidden on his waste, pulling it up she fires it point blank, with a gasp the man throws her against the wall. Reaching down he touches his stomach and holds up his hand frowning at the blood that now was on it. "Why you little."

Holding the gun again she bites back the scream that threatened to push past her lips. Holding the gun up she levels it at his head. "D…don't come any closer" she hisses between clenched teeth "I will shoot," Paying her know head he continues his forwards movement. Closing her eyes she shoots once again only looking up when she hears his body hit the floor, she had hit him by some stroke, right between the eyes. "Oh God," she mumbles horror feeling her. Dropping the gun with a clang, she shuts her eyes fighting back tears. It was war but that didn't make killing any easier, of course when she killed it was always mobile suits and the people inside never seemed real to her. Practically running she jets from the room, she was going to get that information and then get the heck out of there. Turning the door she frowns someone was opening it looking up she bites back a scream it was HIM"

~~~

Waking up screaming Hilde fight for air, 'It was just a dream' she thinks to herself 'Only a dream' wiping her hand over her face she frowns, she was crying. "Dangit" she hisses "I am sick of crying over this dream," shaking her head she hold up her hands they were shaking. Getting up she pads softly to the room next door, she opens the door and sighs softly. Marcail was sound asleep in the makeshift toddler proof bed that Duo had built. Stroking her check gently she smiles softly at the little girl. Sitting down she sighs, as her mind starts to wonder back to Duo and that fateful day almost three four years ago that she had left Duo. 

__

Shaking uncontrollably Hilde burns the note. They had been coming in a lot more lately and it was getting harder and harder to keep them from Duo. She knew what would happened if he found out, he would find whoever it was and kill them but she couldn't make herself tell them. The fear, which was of losing him, was still there so strongly that it hurt. They would kill Duo without hesitation and she knew it, and she feared it. 

The notes had started coming regularly these last few weeks, notes that read.

"For your crime you will pay," and "Murderers will die," the one that scared her the most though threatened not only herself but also Duo. "I shall take everything that you love and believe in and I shall rip if from you as you did him. Nothing will be left but your battered soul and the knowledge that you did this." Shuddering at the thought she watched as that particular message disappeared. There was no choice left to her, she had to leave before Duo got hurt. She was not afraid that he could not take care of himself, but that they would catch him unaware. And so she had done the only thing she knew to do, to protect both of their tattered hearts. Hearts that had seen to much killing and done its own fare share. He would never have to kill again not if she had something to say about it. Then the fighting, shuddering she blocked that thought as easily as she did breathing, she would not think of it not if she could help it. And so she had packed what she needed to survive and then she had fled, to the one place she knew to go she fled to earth.

Blinking her eyes Hilde frowns, there was light coming in through the window and she had a crick in her neck. It was definitely morning and time for her to get a move on the day. Smiling softly at the innocent baby asleep in the crib, kissing her gently on the check she sighs no one would harm her baby, not while she had a breath in her body to fight them.

Walking slowly down the stairs Hilde fights back a yawn, falling asleep in a chair was not a good idea at all. But then again it wasn't the first time she had down it since Marcail was born. That girl had been restless since the day she was born, she was just glad that she slept through the night now.

"Defintily her fathers child," she mutters. 

"Glad you think so."

Jumping like a startled rabbit she whips around. "Don't do that Duo" she yelps holding her hand to her heart "You scared me to death," she hisses

Smirking at her he takes a bow "God of Death at your service."

"More like Heero Yuy the way you sneak around now a days," She snaps back at him frowning darkly. 

"Sure, sure," he grins "You know you should go without your glasses more often." he says winking at her "It should be a crime in hiding those pretty eyes." 

Her hand going to her face she pales slightly, she had never in all the time that she had gotten those bulky things forgotten to wear them. 

"I really don't think so," she replies her eyes narrowing at him.

"I was just making a suggestion babe." He replies his grin once again splitting his face "Don't get so jumpy."

"I am not," she starts only to have his hand cover her mouth.

"Now, now don't get all mad over the glasses," he replies his eyes laughing at her "Its your turn to make breakfast," rolling her eyes she sighs. 

"Oh really," she retorts her hands going to her hips "Who said?"

"Me," he replies his grin matching hers 

"Sure, sure," she replies rolling her eyes. "But only if you explain where you got the money for this and to bring us and ALL of our stuff back from earth"

Eyes darkening for a moment at the reminder of her disappearance he frowns slightly. "Fine." he replies "But I want a big breakfast."

"So basically," Hilde repeats as he finishes his tale over a breakfast of eggs, bacon and English muffins "Is Quatre had you design a engine and he had it patent to you, and now you have more money than what you know what to do with?"

"We have more money" he corrects before nodding "But yah that's pretty much it, since he started to use it though a lot of other companies started to as well. So while a good portion comes from him, a lot comes from other companies as well." 

"Oh" she murmurs blinking rapidly she really had no clue as to what to say to this.

"What's a…a.." Marcail struggles "anthent?" 

"A patent?" Duo says a comical look hitting his face

"Yes a anthent" She says nodding her head quickly a grin spreading across her face.

"Its where you event something and you have it put under your name and if someone uses it then you get money" Hilde explain to the little girl.

"OH…can I anthent my styth?"

"No sweetie," she replies 

"Why its mine?"

"I know but you didn't make it,"

"But it's still mine,"

"Whats a styth," Duo interrupts.

"My styth," Marcail replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Turning questioning eyes to Hilde he blinks "A what?"

"Her scythe," Hilde answers sighing in defeat, he would figure it out anyway "That is what she calls her miniature Deathsycthe."

Eyes going wide he blinks before grinning evilly "You like Deathsycthe?"

"Uh hu," she replies, "I want more but mommy hasn't ot me one yey," she replies grinning back "But I wuv my undam"

"Well then we will have to get you Deathsycthe Custom," he replies grinning like a child

"What an ustom?"

"It has wings and can fly," he replies.

Her eyes going wide Marcail grins, "NEATO!"

Hilde just groans shaking her head, he had created a monster.

Yawning Hilde blinks tiredly, she had thought she was tired earlier in the week, now she was just plain wiped out. 

"Time for a bath sweetie," she says to the equally tired Marcail who's eyes go wide with horror.

"But MOMMY," She wails, "I ALL CLEAN" she says diving behind Duo. "Sides I took a bafe this morning I no want two bafe's."

"Why don't you like baths?" Duo questions her picking her up and bringing her out of her hiding spot.

"uase" she whispers in his ear now that she was close enough "I ork all day ong for dat dirt" she sighs. "And den Mommy washes it off." 

Smiling at the now sleeping toddler Hilde groans before stretching. She had gotten Marcail to tell her another story tonight. Had it had been about 'undams rescuing a ittle girl with ing ustom" 

"You should get some sleep." Duo says from the door.   
"Duo," she hisses through gritted teeth, "If you don't stop sneaking up on me I swear I will start calling you Heero!"

"If you say so Babe." Duo replies a grin lighting his features, "Just so you know though, we are going to have dinner with Relena and Heero and the others while there on the colony tomorrow night." 

"WHERE WHAT" Hilde yelps 

"Ya," he says, "Normally I wouldn't have agreed only they threatened to send Sally after us if we didn't come. And quiet frankly I don't mess with that particular woman when she is pregnant." Shuddering he sighs "That woman is HORMONAL."

"All woman are dork," she retorts rolling her eyes.

"Well you know," he replies "I wouldn't know since the only person who I would have been around the whole time left." 

Wincing slightly she sighs before lowering her gaze. "I" she starts only to be cut off.

"Don't," he starts, "I don't want to hear it until your ready and you're not ready to tell me yet." Looking up at him confused she frowns at him. "Oh, I plan to get it out of you" he smirks. "Don't fret that pretty head of yours, but I am taking my time. You obviously need it. Were leaving to go over there tomorrow at about 6. So be ready by then, its casual so don't worry about dressing up or anything." turning he quickly walks out of the room as silently as he had entered it. 

Sinking slowly into the chair that was next to Marcail's bed she sighs softly biting back her tears of frustration. She couldn't face them, any of them. Looking at Marcail she sighs, what was she going to do? 


	7. Gundams and Dinners

Sighing softly, Hilde groans looking through her clothes she shakes her head in despair. She had nothing to wear what so ever, not anything that was even half way good enough for a dinner at Relena's. 

"Casual he says," Hilde mutters sighing "Sure its casual, I believe they said that one time and it was so fancy I about died." Rolling her eyes heaven ward she finally decides on one of the outfits she wore to work. It was blue and completely unflattering but it was as dressy, as any of her clothes got, with that and her glasses she knew they would talk. But there was no helping it. "Dang man who always agrees to this stuff," Hilde hisses. Changing her clothes quickly she heads for Marcail's room. She at least had some pretty outfits. Coming up to the door she opens it quietly and stops. Shaking her head she listens to her daughters idle chatter.

"You know Styth" she says as she fly's her gundam around in a circle "Un day ou are oing to be big and den we are oing to ill all evil bafe tubs." Nodding her head in an agreement to something that her undam said she smiles. "Yep, all bafe ubs and den we can et ad dirty as ee want and dere will be no Mommy to top us from getting dirty."

Chuckling softly Hilde scoops up the tiny girl. "Hello sweetie." 

"Hello Mommy," Marcail says while wrapping her tiny arms around Hilde's neck and hugging her. 

"What dress do you want to wear?" Hilde says while opening her closet door. 

"Ress" Marcail yelps, while trying to wiggle out of Hilde's arms. "I no want to wear a ress!"

"Sweetie we are going to a friends house and you need to wear one."

"No fair Mommy." she wails "I HATE resses you can't run or pway in dem!"

"I know sweetie, but you still need to wear one."

"And you cant get dirty." she finishes in a wail.

"Marcail you are wearing a dress."

"But Mommy." she says pouting. "I no like resses."

"You're still wearing one."

"But." 

"No buts now the pink or violet one."

"The urple one." she says before making a gagging sound "Me HATE pink. It nasty color." Helping her into the simple dress Hilde sighs 'Oh yes your fathers daughter all the way.'

"Are you both ready?" Duo questions from the doorway. Turning Hilde eyes him, he was dressed in a simple pair of slakes and a nice shirt. Turning around Hilde nods.

"Almost I just have to get her shoes on her."

"I no like shoes either." she mumbles, before frowning darkly this was a bad night for the little wild child. "Can I take my styth?"

"Yes." Duo says a grin lighting his face "Chris will have his Wing Zero so you to can play together."

"Who is Chris?" Marcail questions confusion lighting her face.

"Heero and Relena's little boy." Hilde says softly "He is two years older than you."

"Oh…who eero and elena?"

"The friends who were going to see." Hilde says as she finishes putting her shoes on her. 

"Oh…da nice?" she questions as she follows Duo and Hilde to the car.

"Yes they are."

"Oh ota." 

Twenty minutes later they arrived to the Vice Foreign Ministers house that she used when she was staying on L2. Looking up at Hilde frowns, it had been so long since she had been here, would they even want to see her? Or was that just a ploy so that they could pay her back for hurting Duo? She had never known them very well, except for Relena, who she had been very close to. But then again she had never told her friend about the notes before either. Looking at Duo's profile against the streetlights she sighs softly, he was no different than he had been when she had left three years ago. Well, his personality had grown up a little bit, but that was to be expected. Other than that and his bouts of seriousness, he was the same as the handsome man of 20 that she had known so well. 

She on the other hand had changed so much, her clothes were baggy and unflattering, and her glasses were bulky and hit the majority of her face. Her hair past her shoulders now, since she had let it grow out since the war, was held back into a tight bun. She hadn't grown since she was fifteen, and now she felt grossly outmatched and by Duo. She shouldn't be here, she had decided that morning, and if it weren't for Marcail she wouldn't have stayed. It was to hard for her to be here, all of their memories hitting her in the face every time she turned around. Her life in the not so famous Relena Peacraft, was summed up in a couple of words, she was screwed.

"Mommy" Marcail whispers as she helps the little girl out of her car seat "It's big." her eyes wide she holds her hands up to be picked up. "Hold me." she whispers.

Picking the tiny child up she sighs softly. Her daughter had summed it all up. It was big. The biggest place on L2 in fact, and she for the first time that she had ever visited it, she was scared half outta her mind.

Knocking at the door Duo sighs before grinning at the butler that answered the door, the ever faithful Pagan. "Good evening Pagan." 

"Good evening Master Duo." he says with is clipped manner, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Hilde. "Lady Hilde, it is good to see you again." smiling at Marcail he continues "And who is this lovely child?"

"This is Marcail" Hilde says feeling better at the sight of the old butler. She and Pagan had been friends once she wondered idly if he considered her one still.

"Such a lovely child." he says grinning "So like both of, oh do come in" he says shaking his head at himself in disgust. "I am sorry I forgot myself for a moment."

"Don't worry about it." Duo says a slight smirk hitting his lips. "It's perfectly alright." bowing as he walks off Pagan just shakes his head in humor.

"This way." Duo says taking Hilde's elbow and leading her towards the dinning room. 

"I remember how to get there" she snaps eyes flashing at him, he was treating her like a baby.

Looking down at her he frowns slightly, but he nods in an agreement, although he does not relinquish his hold on her elbow.

Walking into the room Hilde bites back a moan; the whole gang was there, all the gundams, their perspective wives, and Lady Ann.

"Hilde." Relena yells grabbing the girl in a one sided hug, as she was still holding the terrified Marcail. "Oh, it is so good to see you again" she whispers in her ear. "You have no idea how much we have missed you." 

"I have missed you to Relena." Hilde says softly a little bit of her old self-shinning through. 

"And who are you cutie?" Relena says as everyone crowds around her and Hilde. Exchanging hugs and information with the couple.

"I am Marcail" the little girl says her eyes wide with awe as she stares up at Relena.

"Well, how do you do Marcail?" Relena asks. 

"I am fine." she replies while holding tightly to her mommy's neck with one hand and clutching her 'styth' with the other. "I want down now." she says to Hilde, nodding Hilde complies with her child's demands. Looking up at Heero Marcail grins at the stotic pilot. "Hello." she says blinking up at him. Nodding at her Heero turns to look for Relena, only a second later to have his pant leg tugged at. Looking down he frowns at the tiny child before him.

"Do you know," Marcail asks softly, not at all put out by his stotic face, "Dat it dis ude to not smile at someone when dey smile at you?" She says blinking up at him. "My mommy gives spwankins to rude people." she says in her clear child logic confidant that her mommy could do anything.

"Oh really?" Heero says bending down eye to eye with her. "Your Mommy must be very smart then."

"Yes she is!" she whispers softly before smiling at Heero, this time getting her wanted smile back.

"I bet you like to play." Heero says. 

"Uh hu."

"Come on." he says taking her tiny hand in his own "My son is in the nursery playing with his gundams right now."

"Undams?" she says her eyes going wide happily "Me wuv undams."

"Oh really?" he says smiling at the young girl, turning he catches Duo's eye before nodding in the direction of the Nursery, after Duo's nod of agreement he continues on. "Which one is your favorite?"

"Styth" she says smiling happily up at him "He is da best in da whole world!" 

'Oh yes,' Heero thinks as he nods at the young girl 'She is definitely your daughter Duo.'

"What is she doing in that suit." Sally mutters to Noin from their vantagepoint on the balcony. They could observe their friends from there but not be heard. "I look better in my pregnant state than she does in that thing." she says shaking her head "And that's not saying much."

Shaking her head in annoyance at her friend's obvious sarcasm, she sigh softly. "Its veddy simple silly."

"Oh really care to explain?" Sally replies eyes rolling heaven ward at her friend's patent look.

"Do you remember when Zechs and I got into that big fight and we were like mad at each other for months?"

"Yes." Sally mumbles "How can anyone of us forget? You made our lives hell for like, forever."

"Nevermind that." Noin says rolling her eyes "I did the same thing she is doing though."

"Oh really care to explain, oh wise one?"

"When you get hurt or hurt someone, you are scared you are going to do the same to someone else, so you distance yourself."

"Well duh, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

"Hilde is doing just that." Noin continues on a patient expression on her face "She is distancing herself by trying to make herself repulsive to any man that is around her namely, Duo"

"Why would she do that? He is her husband for crying out loud, and they have a beautiful daughter." Sally says confusion on her face.

"My guess," Noin says, "Would be that she is scared of hurting him or that he would hurt her."

"But he loves her," she protests "He would never hurt her no matter what she does to him."

"See that's the funny thing about love Sally dear. Everyone around you can tell you whats good for you in life and what to do. But you never can tell for yourself."

Looking at her friend in surprise Sally blinks "Noin dear I think that you missed your true calling in life, you should have been a marriage counselor."

"No way!" Noin say shaking her head vehemently. "I just learned a lot from hanging around Zechs, now you need to sit down."

"But I don't feel like it." Sally says rolling her eyes in annoyance. 

"Don't make me go down there and get that chauvinistic husband of your up here" Noin threatens. "Because I know he will _make_ you sit down."

"Whatever" Sally mumbles taking a seat. "It's not fair. Everyone gains up against me when I am pregnant."

"That is because you are enough by yourself to drive us crazy when were pregnant so we just return the favor when your pregnant."

"No thanks then," she mumbles "I don't want any favors."

Laughing softly Hilde looks around for Marcail, dinner had gone off without a hitch and she was as relaxed with this group of people has she had ever been. The only thing missing was her daughter who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet.

"She is in the nursery with Chris." Duo whispers into her ear. 

Blinking Hilde turns around to face him. "Thanks for telling me _now," _she hisses rolling her eyes up at him. 

Winking down at her Duo grins. "No problem Babe."

The sound of Relena tapping her glass with a spoon was the only thing that kept her from sharply retorting. "As you all know," Relena says a huge grin on her face, causing Hilde to chuckle it was her 'revenge is mine' grin. "Sally and Wufei are expecting their first child." A groan escapes Sally as she shakes her head at this announcement. "And in honor of this we are going to have a celebration dance." This said she smirks at Wufei's horrified look. "And our happy couple is to start the dance off."

Chuckling madly, Duo waves his wineglass as if in a salute "Here, here" he calls before he busts up in laughter. 

Fighting back her own laughter Hilde shakes her head. Relena had been planning this for a long time she could tell by the look of victory in her eyes. They all wanted to get back at Wufei for all his comments at some point in time, and it looked like to her, that Relena had just gotten her two bits in.

A huge grin on her face Sally smirks as the music stars "As for the rest of us we shall dance during the next dance." She says her own smirks mirroring that of Sally's.

"I am not," Wufei starts only to have Sally cover his mouth with one of her hands. Pulling him up after her she leads him, with him protesting the whole way, to the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around him she smirks up at him.

"Relena how long have you planned that?" Noin questions.

"Since last year." she says a triumphant grin on her face "Oh, who would have thought one dance would embarrass the mighty Gundam Pilot Chang Wufei." She snorts shaking her head. "And with his wife no less." 

"Its not that he is embarrassed," Quatre says smiling at Relena "It's that he never really dances and avoids it at all costs."

"Quatre." Noin says frowning at him "Stop trying to ruin our fun."

"He can't help it its Quatre." Hilde says. 

"You know I just remembered something." Catherine says smirking at the other girls from her position next to Trowa "Hilde is back and that means the best of all prankers have returned."

Taking a slight mock bow Hilde smirks. "With a kid gals that means I have to be careful on what stuff I do."

"True, but you can give us the evil ideas and we carry them out." Iria say laughing "Hey the dance is done ladies its our turn." she says grabbing while grabbing Quatre. Following her lead the others quickly hit the floor.

"Would you like to dance." Duo questions with a look that was all too familiar to her, in his eyes. 

"Sure." Hilde says softly. Taking her hand he gently pulls her out to the dance floor. Wrapping his arms around her he pulls her close. Following his lead she tentatively puts her hands around his neck, resting her head on his should she sighs. For the first time in three years she was completely at peace with herself and her world. For as long as she was in his arms then no one and no thing could harm her. To bad it could not last.

Blinking wearily Hilde smiles at the freshly scrubbed Marcail. "Mommy me no like Chris." she pouts darkly. 

"And why is that sweetie?" Hilde says as she pulls her pajamas on her. 

"Because he says that ing ero is etter than styth" her little brow creased in anger she frowns. "And dat it would beat him any ingle day of da year." she mutters. "But dat ain't true cause styth would whip is like last years trash."

"Sweetie you don't need to be arguing with him over which Gundam is better and which is wrong."

"But I knows I is right." she says her eyes going wide. "Styth is da best in da whole world, and den" she says her frown returning "He said I talked funny….Mommy do I talk funny"

Sighing Hilde tucks her into bed. "No sweetie you don't talk funny at all."

"Oh," Blinking sleepily now she sighs. "Why would he say that then?"

"Because he is a boy and boy's talk like that sometimes to get the upper hand."

"Oh…Why?"

"Because guys are like that." she replies tucking the sleepy child into her bed.

"Oh…okay" she mumbles before heading for the land of dreams.

Turnings around she sighs before blinking back her own exhaustion. She had left her purse downstairs, normally that wouldn't have bothered her only she had some documents that Mary had given her and she didn't want Duo to find them…just yet anyway. Heading down the stairs she hits the living room, blinking in surprise she frowns. "Duo are you okay?" she questions "Normally you are in bed asleep at this time of knight."

"Mmm…" turning towards her he sighs "Yes, I am fine" Nodding she reaches out and grabs her purse. "Hilde." he says as she turns to leave.

"Yes?" 

"Have a seat." he says while stirring the fire in the hearth. 

"Um…I really do need to be going to bed."

"Please." 

Sighing in defeat she plops down, she never could hold out against him to long.

"What Duo."

Dropping the poker he sets down next to her. "Well me and Heero were having this conversation and he brought up some interesting points. And now I am going to relay them to you." 

"Oh really?" Hilde grumbles scooting away from him.

"Yes." Reaching over he grabs her and pulls her into his lap. "You see when a woman tries to hide her gorgeous hair in a bun tighter than a nun's, her husband itches to pull it down." Reaching behind her he grabs the pins skillfully out of her, causing her hair to fall around in a tumble of waves around her face. "And when she covers her beautiful eyes with bulky glasses, he just knows how much better she will look without them. So he wants to take them off." Reaching up he gently pulls Hilde's glasses off of her face. "And when this same woman where's clothes that hide that gorgeous figure that is hidden beneath the fabric…" Leaping from his lap she is across the room in one second. 

"I get it." she mumbles, brushing her hair from her eyes she glares at him.

"Do you Hilde?" He says his brows going up as he covers the distance between them in a few steps "Because you see I want my wife back, and you seem to be doing everything in your power to keep me from getting her back. Now I am taking these glasses and we are going shopping to get you some new clothes. Marcail as well, and I don't want any arguments."

"Duo I don't think" Hilde starts only to have him cover her mouth with his hand. 

"No thinking Hilde, and no arguing. Don't worry about money I can more than afford to get you and Marcail clothing. Now you need some sleep because we have a busy day tomorrow so go to bed." Leaning down he kisses her forehead gently. 

Blinking at him Hilde nods before she practically breaks into a dead run to leave the room. 


	8. Thoughts

AUTHORS NOTE: yawns Sorry you all about the delay in the chapter. I had basketball camp this week and I was hardly home. This chapter is manly about Hilde and gives a little background on her and Duo as well as some of her thoughts. Sorry nope no cutness as Marcail isn't in it. But I promise the next chapter will be back around them. This one is just so you can figure out the inner working of Hilde's mind right now. It wasn't as easy chapter to write and the next one will be up soon!

WARNINGS: There is some Lime in this chapter, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Hitting her room Hilde shuts the door locking it, before groaning in disgust at her self. A locked door had never stopped him in the past and by golly she was sure it would not stop him today either.

__

"Hilde what is wrong?" Duo questions his face concerned. 

"MMM? What are you talking about Duo?" Hilde retorts a confused frown showing on her face. 

"Let me think. Your mopping around dragging your feet and everytime I walk in the room you refuse to even look at me. Now I repeat, Hilde what is wrong?"

"Nothing Duo your imagination is getting the best of you again." Rolling her eyes she smirks at him. "And I need to go the store, if you want to have something to eat for dinner, so get your butt outta my way." Pushing him lightly, she walks quickly around him. "And you need to get back to work so I can pay your dinner bills!" she throws over her shoulder as she heads out of the shed that they used as a work shop.

"Yah, yah babe" he calls to her exiting form "But I will find out what you are hiding from me!"

Opening the door with a light kick from her foot she groans. She really needed to fix her car this walking was getting on her nerves, more than she really wanted to admit. After the war she handled the walk with little or no problem. Now she felt like it had taken years. That meant two things either she was getting soft or she was getting old, she hopped that it was the first and not the latter, she still had things that she wanted to do in her life. One of those things was to get married and start her own family. She had never known her parents but she wanted to experience it for herself. But with her past she found it very doubtful. Most men would not want someone with her past, and mental state.

Dropping the bags on the counter she laughs softly. "Get your head on the present moment and keep it out of the future or it might get you hurt."

"And why is that?"

"DUO WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEEKING UP ON ME? For crying out loud my housemate is the God of Death not the FREAKEN PERFECT SOLIDER!"

Covering his ears Duo winces "Damn Hilde when did you get that set of lungs?"

Propping her hands on her hips Hilde rolls her eyes. "I believe I was born with them Maxwell imagin that!"

"How come you didn't yell that loud back in space? I would have found you no problem."

Smacking him lightly on the head she sighs "Duo do you have any brains? No? Start boiling some water, because we are having spaghetti. I am so not in the mood to cook anything else tonight. Oh, it's your night to do dishes as well."

"Its what?" he yelps eyeing her suspiciously. "I did them last night!"

"You also lost the bet on the soccer game." she smirks. "So ya you have dishes tonight."

"Hilde I still think you cheated on that."

'How in the world could I cheat Duo? It was LIVE TV you either win or you lose with these things."

"I don't know, I just know that you did."

"Uh hu, right Maxwell." Smirking at him she rolls her eyes. "Although it was predicted it was going to be a major upset and that they would win hands down." Blinking at him she puts on her most innocent face. "Does that count?"

"HILDE!" He yelps before grabbing her and pinning her against him. "That is cheating in its slyest form. And now you must be punished." Reaching down her starts to tickle her, from long experience he knew exactly where her ticklish spots were. Now he was putting that knowledge into use.

"DUO MAXWELL!" She yelps giggling madly. "Let me GO!"

"Are you going to do the dishes?"

"Nope, you lost the bet no matter what you say." she shrieks. "Now let go!"

Sighing he stops his tickle torture. Grinning down at her he pouts. " You are just no fun babe."

"Ha ha," she retorts once again rolling her eyes. "Yah, was that one supposed to hurt Maxwell?" Blinking at his lack of comment she frowns, looking up at him she freezes completely. He was staring at her lips as if they captivated him. "D…Duo what are you doing?" she whispers.

"You know you have very pretty lips?" he whispers his voice carrying a husky quality in it.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Ignoring her again he starts to lower his head. The sure-fire knowledge that he was about to kiss her prompted her into action. "No, I won't let you contaminate yourself." she wails. With one quick move she was out of his arms and flying up the stairs. 

Hitting her room she slams the door shut and locks it just as he hits the door. "Hilde open the door!" He orders.

"NO!" 

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"You can't come in here Duo." was her only reply as she grabs some clothes out of her dresser and throws them into a bag. He could not contaminate himself by kissing her she was unclean and he deserved so much more than that. She knew he cared, but she never knew how much until a few minutes ago. He was always unrestrained with her never holding back anything. That was why they got along so well, neither of them kept anything from each other. But they never talked about their past unless one volunteered the information, and quiet frankly neither did unless they had nightmares. Hers were very violent, to the point of where once of twice she had tried to throw herself out of the window in her dream. The only reason she hadn't was because Duo had awoken to her cries, she had scared him to death and herself. But there was no time for memories she had to leave and quick.

A click of the door was in fact her only warning, slamming her weight against he door she shut it before he could react. Reaching up she tried to shut the lock again only to have a strong push against the door crack it enough to where the door would not open.

"Hilde open the door."

"NO! Duo go away, its better so much this way."

"Better for who? You or me Hilde?" With a grunt he pushed it a couple of inches, holding it fast. Eyes looking around widely Hilde groans. There was only one way out and that was her window, looking at the lock she sighs in relief, a short-tempered relief as Duo threw his weight against the door again pushing it a inch more. She would only have once chance. Waiting for him to grunt in exertion again she released her hold on the door hearing his startled gasp as she did, and a thunk as he hit the floor.

Sprinting towards the window she grabs the latch, fumbling in her haste, and opened the door with a solid arm movement. Hoping easily into the window she gasps as strong arms wrap around her waste.

"Duo met me GO!"

"I really don't think so." he whispers into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Looking up she feels a flash of fear hit her in the pit of her stomach. He had a grin on his face, but his eyes were hard and a deep purple, with a mixture of emotions that she couldn't read, flashing through them. "You have some explaining to do."

"I have no such thing Duo Maxwell." Trying to wiggle out of his arms she represses the urge to scream, but it was no use, he was too strong for her to escape.

"First off why did you run, no wait better yet, why did you yell 'I won't let you contaminate yourself?' " Snapping her mouth shut from the intended verbal attack she glares at him. "Its okay you don't have to tell me." Smirking down at her he continues "I can just kiss you senseless until you decide to tell me." Freezing completely she blinks up at him in shock. He had never tried anything like this before; he had to be kidding. "And no, I am not kidding."

Sitting calmly on her bed, he shifts her until her legs are straddling him and she is forced to look at him. Lowering his head he stops when his lips are just a hairs breath away from hers. "Start talking Hilde or I will take action here." A sarcastic smile lighting his face he grins "And I take no prisoners."

Eyes widening in shock she frowns. Just like the baka to use his mouth instead of his brain. "Duo, I do not want to talk about this."

"To bad babe, because you have been avoiding me for days and then you yell something about contamination? No, you are going to explain Hilde, if it's the last thing I get you to do."

"I said I don't…" Something soft suddenly presses itself against her lips efficiently cutting her speech off. Blinking she realizes that it was Duo's lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss nor was it a demanding kiss, it was sweet and simple. It also left her feeling warm and giddy inside, much to her chagrin. And it was over far too soon for her. Looking up she blinks at him "You just kissed Me." she says incredulous, she had never in a million years thought that he would go through with his threat.

Licking his lips, causing her to blush, Duo grins down at her. "Yep, now since I just contaminated myself you had better start explaining just what I contaminated myself with." 

"I don't want to talk about it" she whispers softly blinking back tears.

"Hilde." he says tipping her chin up forcing her to look at him. "Don't make me kiss you again." Looking at her a slow grin spreads across his face "Nevermind just keep beaten around the bush I would LOVE to kiss you again."

Blinking she sighs, it wasn't that she didn't want him to kiss her, in fact she would welcome it, she just didn't want to talk about this part of her life. She was still haunted by it, her life had not been kind to her so far and now he was asking her to share the part of her. That she had sworn she would lock up and hide from the world for the rest of her life. She didn't know if she could, she had faced so much, but this was one of her worst memories, the darkest secret she contained. It was a blot upon her soul, she didn't want him to feel repulsed by it, nor did she want his pity.

"Fine." she snaps blinking rapidly, "But let me take my time okay? I don't know if I can get it all out."

"Fine with Me." he replies. "I have all night." Once again shifting her he turns her around, cradling her like a baby.

"When I was two my parents were killed by an Alliance soldier, one of the reasons that I jumped at the chance to get back at them threw OZ. I like many of the children lived on the streets, there were a bunch of us in my group. We had children that were younger than us that we looked after. We found the odd job here and there, it's funny how so many people who say that hiring children for work is wrong and should be called criminal, because that is exactly what we did. One day I think I was twelve then I was completing one of my jobs when a man approached me out of the blue. I ignored him and hoped he would go away and he eventually did, when I got back to the alley that we called home he was waiting for me." A shudder racking her frame she bites back tears "He said a lot of things most of them I blocked out" Shaking her head against him she involuntarily pulls him closer. "When I refused what he offered he, he forced himself at me. That is why I say I am contaminated Duo, I am no person for you, for anyone. I never will be." Tears streaming down her face she bites back a sob.

"It wasn't your fault Hilde." He whispers furiously. "You did nothing wrong, the war threw so many things at us." Tilting her chin once again he stares at her tear streaked face "It was NOT your fault, do you understand me." Nodding her head she looks away, how could he say that? If she had been wiser it never would have happened. "Hilde." he whispers recognizing the look that was on her face, he and the others had worn it themselves much too long during the war. "Look at me, babe come on." Looking at her listless face he frowns, she was ignoring him again. 'Probably reliving it,' he realizes as a shudder rips through her frame. Pulling her closer he did the only thing he knew to do, he kissed her. 

Time went very slowly for Duo Maxwell, for his first kiss with Hilde that was. The first in his opinion was not a kiss it was a warning, this though was something entirely different. Her mouth was soft and inviting and she tasted like strawberries, that and the feel of her tiny arms coming around his neck was almost too much for him too handle. Parting her lips with his own he gently deepened the kiss. A few moments, a lifetime to him, later he broke this kiss, he needed air and he didn't want to scare her off by losing control. "Hilde, Hilde" he chids softly kissing her lightly once more "I would never kiss anyone who might contaminate me. Nope only the best for the God of Death."

Hitting him in the chest she groans while bagging her head against his arm "Do you always have to ruin the moment Duo?"

Shaking her head Hilde chuckles softly at the memory, she was a baka that was the only clear thing in her head right about now. Here she was wasting valued sleeping time thinking about her past. Pulling out her Journal Hilde grabs her pen. She had gotten into the habit of writing out her thoughts anymore. She found that it was easier to sort them out from the jumbled mess that was her head.

__

Dear Me,

My entrée titles seem to be getting weirder and weirder uh? It cant be helped I guess, what am I going to do with myself here? Marcail turns three in a couple of days and I still don't have the faintest clue as to what to give her. It seems that my life has been turned upside down. I know that I could get her a 'styth' as she calls it, but I want to give her something that she will remember. Maybe I am going crazy or maybe I am just getting old, who knows? Relena has a saying that she used to preach at us, 'Life is only what you make of it, take it as it comes or turn you're back.' Lately it's coming to be more of my life story. I wonder what you would say Relena if you could read my mind lately. Would you have some infinite wisdom to pass down to me? Or would you just tell me to follow my heart? How does one follow their heart anyway? Especially if they don't know what their heart it trying to tell them, to me, the inner workings of my heart is as clear as mud.

Then there is Duo, that crazy baka still hasn't changed. I still love him of course, but what am I going to do? The whole absence makes the heart fonder is true, I need him badly in my life. And yet everytime I want to say something the fact that I hurt him slaps me in my face. I have to be able to forgive myself for hurting him. At least that was what Relena preached after the wars to Milliardo, about how the only way he could move on was to forgive himself for his mistakes. The same principle applies to me, I am sure, but how do you do that when you don't feel as if you are worthy of forgiveness? I am running again, I thought that I was over that, but it looks like I am running. Maybe I should read that silly essay that my teacher made me write over that one of these days. Who knows? I may or may not, why is it every time I get scared I run? And how come that baka always chases? Do I want him to? What would I do if he didn't? It's time like these that I wish I had my mom to tell me what she would do. Mothers have an infinite wisdom to hand down to their children, I only hope that I can be half of the Mother to Marcail that I always wanted. What am I going to do? What would you do? Okay now I know that I have lost it, I am talking to a book that can't talk back. I need Mary. Maybe I should call her, who knows it might do me some good.

Finishing her entry she sighs while plopping the book down on the nightstand next to the bed. Reaching up she reaches for the glasses that were no longer existent. Shaking her head she sighs, it was going to be a long day tomorrow, and she needed her sleep.

Blinking she groans as she sees the sunlight peaking through the window, it was too early to be getting up when all she wanted to do was to sleep. Looking at the clocks she refrains from sending it flying across the room. It read 8:21 and she could already hear Marcail's delighted laughter coming from somewhere in the house. 

Throwing the bed covers over she walks over to the mirror and freezes. "Dear God this can't be happening." On the mirror written in what looked to be eyeliner was the words.

Welcome back Hilde. Time to pay up murderer!

Authors note: Sorry you all that this chapter did take so long. The next one should be out a lot sooner I hope though I have to go somewhere this week so we shall see. As usual if you have any questions or comments let me know and as always the note shall be explained soon such as who is sending them. But if you want to email me at rabynhitt@aol.com and you know the procedure. 

And a special thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story, especially Sabacat, Jania not only have you reviewed my story but Jania you have encouraged me just by talking to me and giving me ideas. Sabacat thanks so much for hosting my stuff I appreciate it more than you know!


	9. Passing Notes

Warnings: Er, none really that I can think of.

Disclamier: Want them don't got them.

Groaning to herself Hilde crumbles the newest note in her hand. It had been two weeks since the first message had arrived and she was still debating on weather or not to tell Duo. Of course he had the right to know, as well as the fact that it meant danger to him as well. She needed to tell him, wanted to in fact. She just could not make herself talk to him. It would open more doors than she was ready to open right now, like telling him why she left. 

It all came back to that, the reason that this had all started, and yet he would never know, if she could help it. That was, unless, she could summon up the courage to tell him why she left, then show him the current batch of notes. Well there was only one now since she had washed the first one of her mirror and thrown the next two into the fire.

"Hilde" Duo says walking carelessly into the room "Have you seen Marcail's styth? We can't find it anywhere."

Clutching the toy that had held the note she slowly nods, while clutching the note behind her in the other hand. "Yah, here it is Duo." Handing it to him she takes a deep breath before blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She had tried to get her pins back from him one day only to have him turn the 'look' on her. It was his idea of the infamous Heero Yuy death glare, it wasn't as good as Heero's, but it served his purpose quiet well. 

"Are you okay?" He questions, taking the small toy from her hand, all the while frowning at her in concern. 

"Yes, Duo I am fine." Sliding the note into her open drawer behind her she grins, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Leaning against the post on the bed he sighs "Your looking a tad bit nervous there babe."

"Nervous? Oh um, I got a job interview thing I was thinking about going to and I got a slight case of the butterflies."

"Work?" He repeats slowly "You don't need to work."

"I know but it's a computer job and I miss working on them." She replies slowly.

"If you want to," he says just as slowly eyeing her up and down from her quirky grin to the way she was biting her lip.

"I do."

"Alright, well me and Marcail are going to go over to the Yuy's, you are more than welcome to come with us when you get back from your interview."

"I might."

"Yay, you found it." Marcail yells running into the room and latching herself onto Duo's leg "addy where was it?"

"You mother had it all this time."

Looking up at Hilde Marcail blinks "Mommy why would you hide my styth?"

"I did not hide you styth sweetheart, you left it in here when you played with it last night."

"Oh, I did?" Shaking her head she grins up at her mom "Mommy, are you tomming wid us to see eero and Lena?"

"No sweetie I am not."

"Oh ota," Leaning over she whispers softly. "I am going to get dat Chris's ing with styth today because ing is da worst undam ever."

"If you say so sweetie"

"I do…what does das ay so mean?"

"It means if that is what you think."

"Oh."

"Well be back after lunch Hilde" Duo says breaking into their gentle tirade. 

"Okay see you later Marcail" 

"Bye Mommy" Grabbing Duo's hand she practically pulls him out of the room with her.

Watching their retreating backs she sighs softly. What was she going to do?

"Duo are you with me?" Heero questions, his eyes also questioning.

"Huh? Oh ya Heero the magnetic field holds it all in." 

Blinking Heero sighs softly "Duo we stopped talking about that five minutes ago."

"Oh sorry Heero" He replies while grinning sheepishly at the ex-pilot "What were you saying."

"I was saying you should get Hilde to come over here with you sometime the only people we see are you and Marcail. Relena needs someone to help break her away from her work, I can get her away most of the time but she needs a girl to talk to."

"I will try to Heero she had some job thing that she wanted to check out today."

Nodding his head Heero continues on "Okay then since we have got that out of the way, Quatre, was telling me about some new part he needed help on and I was wondering…"

With a sigh Duo concentrates on his friends voice but it wasn't working his mind was just other places today. That was namely centered on a certain dark haired, blue eyed angel an angel who was hiding something from him. When he had walked into her room today she had been pale, paleness he hadn't seen since that day when he had to leave to go fight the last war. Whatever it was it had rocked her to the core and he wanted no, needed to find out what it was that could shake her like that.

She had always been his rock, especially during the wars, when he had needed a shoulder to cry on she had been their. When he had needed someone to confide in, a shoulder to cry on or just to hold him from his nightmares she had been there. Never judging never arguing just holding him and telling him that it would be all right. He had done the same for her as well only she never had told him what was wrong no matter how hard he had tried to coax it out of her.

Her nightmares had started after the Libra event, and were particularly violent. She had woken many nights screaming and it had gotten to the point where he had fewer nightmares, and then they had turned into him losing her through some horrible act. Then she had started to act different, shy almost in his presence, it had gotten to the point where he had confronted her about it and almost kiss her. She of course in typical female fashion freaked, not in the good way of course that would be to easy for them, nope she pulled her usual stunt and ran like a chicken with her head cut off.

And he of course had chases her down, she had that night revealed a black part of her past but he was sure that she was not telling him everything. He would find out eventually, right now she was just a damn waiting to break, he just hoped that it wasn't going to take something drastic to break it. He wished she would just come to him of her own accord, if not he hated to think of what the consequences would be.

Why had she left him? There were so many un-answered questions that came with that brief one. How was he going to find out? Was it even important? Of course it was at least to him it was about his Hilde. Didn't she trust him? They had been through so much together, he had told her everything and he understood that it was going to take a while for her to spill everything but this was ridiculous. He wanted his wife back; he had a beautiful daughter who had captured his heart completely. He was complete; well almost as soon as he got Hilde back he would be complete. He could not erase the memory of her scared look, as she was looking at him of people. He would never in a million years hurt her, he loved her, she the other half of his soul and he needed her more than anything else in the world. Without her he would never have peace, he needed her more than the air he breathed. Now how was he to tell her? He was well known for not being a very fluent talker.

Walking slowly into her room Hilde groans softly, it was late, she wanted a bath, and then sleep but it didn't look like she would be able to sleep for a while. She was to keyed up from her interview, she hadn't been lying to Duo, she really was going for an office interview. One that she had in the bag, they had eyed her over like they were starving and she was their only chance for survival. It really would not be that hard of a problem for her actually. All she had to do was reprogram their computer systems and keep them up. Not that hard at all, she could probably do it in her sleep.

Blinking back the sleep that was building in her eyes she sighs before coming to a stop infront of her room, her light was on. She had left during the day so she could not have been the one to turn it on and Marcail could not reach the switch. Shrugging she peaks around the door corner barely repressing the sigh that fought to escape her lips. Duo was sitting in one of the chairs next to her bed. Looking up at her entrance his face remains neutral. 

"Hello." she says looking at him, confusion written on her face "What are you doing in here?"

"I was waiting on you."

"Oh well I made it okay, sorry it took me so long to get home, I took the bus and there was a wreak which got us stuck on the highway for about 2 hours."

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, were weren't involved we just got stuck in the traffic." Throwing her jacket onto one of the chairs she sighs before sitting down in the other chair. "How was your day at Relena's and Heero's?"

"Good, Heero says that you need to come visit so Relena will stop fretting." 

"Fretting?" Frowning softly at him she blinks "About what?"

"You."

"Me? Whatever for?"

"She worries about you."

"Oh" 'Oh great one Hilde, not only do you have a speech impediment now your brain doesn't work as well'

Shaking his head he sighs. Standing he leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead causing her to stiffen but he was past the point of caring she was going to have to get used to his love, and affection. He was tired of walking around on eggshells around her, it had gotten ridiculous and he was putting and end to it. "Good night Hilde."

"Night." she mutters at his retreating form.

Turning towards the door he blinks as something white catches his eye. Leaning over he snags a piece of crumbled paper on the floor besides her open dresser drawer. Opening it he quickly scans over the words scrawled on the paper. "What the?" Eyes widening at the message he whips around in shock. "Hilde what is this?" 

"MMM?" Turning Hilde frowns at his stotic looking features, this was not Duo at all. Looking down she freezes when she sees the slip of crumbled paper he held in his hand. Her face draining of color she blinks before sitting down hard back into the chair she had just vacated.

"Answer my question Hilde." he says his eyes dark with furry. For in his hand he held the latest of the threats, and quiet frankly for the first time in her young life she felt trapped like a caged bird. He had found the papers that she had worked so hard to keep secret, and looking into his furious eyes she knew she was in trouble. 

"Note?" She squeaks. 

"Note." He replies his tone dangerous. Walking over to her he leans down trapping her between his arms "And why were at it start at the beginning Hilde."

****

*Sigh* Well here is another chapter you guys and gals. Questions? Comments? You know the routine! Oh ya once again thank you for all the reviews! You guys are the best, and I am review freak, I swear I live off them, well, close enough.


	10. Revelations

"Beginning? Well you see scientists say that there was this big bang thing." Hilde says. Blinking at his raised eyebrows she sighs "Um…. Notes have been appearing at my door?"

"How many?"

"Er…this makes four?"

"And you JUST TOLD ME?" Wincing at his outburst Hilde reaches up and covers his mouth with her hand. 

"You will wake Marcail up." she hisses, her own anger starting to build. Reaching down he grabs her wrist and pulls out of her chair. Heading down the hall and down the stairs just as quickly, he pulls her behind him. 

"Duo," she hisses "You're hurting me." Relaxing his death grip on her wrist he continues on, "Where are we going?"

Opening a door he pulls her in after him. Looking around Hilde blinks. The room was obviously the master bedroom. It was awash in different blues and magenta's, quiet the change from Duo's normal black taste. 

"Now Hilde," Turning to look at her he pins her with a glare "Start explaining."

"Its very simple Duo." she hisses right back. "I got up this morning and there was a note on my pillow."

"Y…you…. Your PILLOW?"

"Yes, Duo my pillow you know the fluffy white item that you sleep on?"

"I know what a pillow is." He growls low in his throat. "What was it doing there is my question."

"If I knew do you think I would be sitting here just twiddling my thumbs, and yelling at you? No, I would hunt down the people who are endangering my daughter." Glaring at him she frowns darkly. She wanted to get to sleep and here he was peppering her with questions. Was she being unreasonable? She knew she had acted the bitch several times in the last few weeks that they had been back on the colonies. That same excuse of 'she was scared and didn't want to get hurt' kept getting in her way. She was being an idiot of course; she always was when it came to that baka. Some people thought that she was the motivator in most of the stuff they did. And that he was just a simpleton who really didn't have his own will, that he followed her everywhere because she was the leader he the follower. 

They would have been shocked to find that he really wasn't that was at all. Perhaps the only person who understood him beside herself was Heero. Duo often took things into his own hands and did them him his way, forgetting that everyone else was there. Especially if someone threatened those who he loved, he never ran from danger unlike herself, she was a coward he her brave knight. That was the reason she had run she was scared he would go blasting off into the night to find the people who had scared her and threatened her. And in the end she ran just like she always did when someone she loved was threatened. It was in her mind the only way to protect them to leave, to separate them from the danger. The only time she had met it face on had been when she had gone to Libra after the information for Duo. That had taken more guts than she knew she had. Duo was her strength and she would rather him safe and alive with her miserable than him injured or hurt in any way.

"No Hilde." He says leaning against the door efficiently blocking her only way out. "Time is up. I want to know why you left, and why these notes suddenly started to appear. I don't care if it takes the rest of the night. Not only are you in danger, but our precious daughter is as well. I WON'T have it, and if I have to sit here for months sweetheart with you and Marcail with me I will."

"Duo you can't just order me around like I am two." Pushing away from the doorframe he narrows his eyes at her.

"Can and will." He snaps back "I am not walking on eggshells around you any longer Hilde."

"I never said you had to." she retorts her own eyes narrowing with anger.

"What am I supposed to do then Hilde? You agree to come back to the colonies with me but your as distant as Heero is on a mission. That is after the fact that I have a little girl, who you never bothered to tell me about. Then you act as if your scared of me, me Hilde, the one who swore to love you forever till death do us part? Or do you even remember our wedding vows? I sure as heck know I do."

Gaping at him she struggled to breathe in a full breath. Of all the nerve saying that she, "Of course I remember." She practically spits at him "I am not someone who loves, then forgets Duo."

"Then tell me WHY you left and who is sending you the letters."

"ALRIGHT!" she yells in frustration before covering her mouth in shock that he had done it _again._ Duo, she had learned early on in their friendship, that Duo had a battle tactic that usually worked. That was getting the person so mad that they agree with you before they know it. She had not fallen pray to it in a long time, but judging by the satisfied smirk on his face, she just had. 

"Well then," He murmurs before letting his voice raise to clear heights. "Why don't you start explaining?" 

"Dangit Duo." she snarls refraining from cussing for the fear that Marcail would here her and ask why her mommy was using a no, no word. "You tricked me."

Raising an eyebrow he grins "Point?"

"Ugg, I never said when." she points out "I just said fine."

"Now would be fine," he says calmly "Unless you want to be here for a while." Not that he minded looking at her all night, but he knew she had reserves set up.

Sighing softly she plops down on the bed, resting her hand on her should she sits crossed legged facing him. "Sit down this could take a while."

Sitting down in a chair facing the bed he leans back comfortably. "I have all the time in the world."

Glaring at him Hilde groans. "How come your so calm?"

"It's a gift." Catching her eyes with his he continues "So stop beating around the bush, and start talking."

"After we got married these things," She starts with a reluctant sigh, he was gonna blow a gasket she could tell already. His eyes were already the black/purple color they got when he was mad, and he hadn't even heard the whole story yet. "Started to show up. There was a period of several weeks when they just kept coming no matter what I did. We would spend the night with Relena and they would appear in places that only I would find them. It got to the point that I was so afraid that you would find out and go after them that I did the only thing I knew to do, I ran."

"Why did you run from me? I would have been able to protect you." He argues. "People are just plain crazy to go up against the gundams."

"It's not the Gundam Pilot Duo Maxwell they would have gone against," She says shaking her head in defeat, would he ever understand anything? "It would have been Duo Maxwell the husband, who had a package on him that could cost him his life. ME!"

"First of all you are not a _package_ as you like to put it. You're my wife and without you I have no life. You should have seen me these past years Hilde I was shell without its meaning. When I found you, I knew I was not going to leave without you. Your saying you would come was as big as a relief and made me as happy as the day you said you would marry me. Never ever refer to yourself as a PAKAGE in my presence or anyone else's ever again."

"It's true though Duo." Hilde said her voice resigned.

"I said not to bring it back up got it?" At her reluctant nod he continues "Good now why didn't you tell me about them before?"

"I was told not to bring it back up."

Eyes narrowing at her comment he sighs. "Fine then more direct line, who do you think could be sending you these notes?"

"I have no idea remember? We have already been over this one." Her voice showing her annoyance.

"Who have you killed in your life?" He questions "Anyone specific stand out?"

"I DO NOT KNOW DUO" She yells in frustration "There was a friggen _WAR_ I killed a LOT of people." Suddenly thunder rumbled over head causing Hilde to jump slightly "Crap." she mutters.

"What now?" 

"Marcail is scared to death of storms." Almost as an omen right after her words were spoken, a loud 'MOMMY' was heard throughout the house. Hitting the door Hilde was racing up the stairs in no time flat. 

"Coming sweetie." Hilde hollers as nears her daughter's room.

"Mommy." She whimpers as Hilde runs into the room "I no ike orms!" she wails tears streaming down her face in fear. 

"I know," she says scooping up her terrified daughter "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Yeth ease" she whispers. As thunder crackled once more in the room she squealed and threw her tiny arms around Hilde's neck efficiently cutting of her air.

"I need air sweetie."

"I tory I ared." Laying down on the bed she curls up with the tiny girl.

"I know sweetie."

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I want my Daddy oo," she says curling up against Hilde as if she was the only protection she had against the storm. 

"Your Daddy?" she repeats numbly.

"Yes. Daddy ight ee scared of da torm too, dis way styth can protect us bofe"

"Um, sweetie your daddy is down stairs."

"Den lets go down dere."

"Um…that might not be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Your daddy might be asleep."

"He won't mind ets go now, ease?"

"Alright." She sighs giving up the argument, Marcail needed to sleep and if that meant she had to brave Duo once more that night then so be it. 

"Carry me." she whispers her eyes wide as lighting flashes outside. Picking her up once more Hilde re-traced her earlier steps back to Duo's bedroom. 

A few moments later they were standing once again outside Duo's bedroom door. Knocking softly she shifts Marcail's weight she was _not_ just going to walk in there. Opening the door Duo blinks rapidly at them. He was still completely dressed and he had a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He questions softly.

"Daddy I ared." Marcail wails grabbing onto his shirt with one hand and holding onto Hilde with the other. "Me wanna stay with you tonight."

"Okay Marc, you can sleep with me tonight." He answers gently prying her death grip off his shirt "But I have to get ready for bed okay?"

"Okay." she whispers once again putting her strangle hold back onto Hilde's neck. "Mommy stay two." she says. 

"Mommy can stay to."

"I don't think that is such a good idea" she murmurs to Marcail. 

"Mommy ou otta stay, I am ared." she whimpers.

Looking down at her precious daughter Hilde falters. "I don't know." she mutters. Looking up at Duo helplessly she sighs. 

"Yes Hilde." he says one brow raised mockingly, "Why not?"

"Fine." She mutters darkly "I will stay okay." she would have thrown her hands up in defeat only Marcail was practically choking her with her frantic hugs as thunder once more etched across the sky. 

A few minutes later they were all curled up in the bed Marcail was between Duo and Hilde but that wasn't helping her any, he was so close to her and yet so far away. It didn't help that now that Marcail felt safer she was a chatterbox.

"An den me and ris were prawing ide and eek and I hide in his mommy and daddies room and you know hat?" Not letting up she continues on giving neither one of them time to question her. "His mommy and daddy eep in de ame room. Daddy, Mommy why on't you and Daddy eep in de same room?"

Blinking in shock Hilde burrows her head in the pillows, this was just one more thing that she didn't wasn't to face that had thrown itself into her face in the last few weeks.

"Well sweetie," Duo starts, causing Hilde to look up at him in shock, he had an highly amused look on his face. That quiet frankly scared her. "You see me and your Mom are having to talk about some things and er…its best that we are apart right now."

"Why?"

"Because it just it sweetie." Hilde says slowly avoiding Duo's eyes, he was trying to catch them all right there was no doubt in the way he kept angling his head to stay eye to eye with her was all to clear. 

"Why?"

"Its time for bed."

"But I am in bed."

"Time to go to sleep."

"Sweap I no like sweap."

"Now Marcail." she orders softly.

"Will you sing to me?"

"Alright what do you want to hear?"

"Anyting."

"Okay." Racking her brains she sighs softly as one pops into her head. It was one her Mom had sang to her when she was little before she had died.

__

Hush little baby don't say a word

Mommy's gonna by you a mocking bird

If that mocking bird don't sing

Mommy's gonna by you a diamond ring

If that diamond ring turns braze

Mommy's gonna by you a looking glaze

If that looking glass gets broke

Mommy's gonna by you a billy goat

Hush little baby don't say a word

Mommy's gonna bye you a mocking bird

Hilde smiled at the now sleeping child she was tucked up against Duo with her hand clutching her shirt. Well, a shirt that she had borrowed from Duo since Marcail had refused to let her out of her sight. She had just been able to convince her to let her go to the bathroom and change. Snuggling down into the covers she sighs softly, the shirt and shorts she had on smelled faintly of his cologne. Now that she thought about it so did his sheets.

"Are you alright?" Duo questions softly.

"Yes, just tired." 

"Then get some sleep." he replies.

Nodding her head slowly, she blinks she planned on doing just that.

"Mommy," Marcail whispers softly her voice hazy with sleep. "You and Daddy should sweap together." 

Authors notes: Well, once more I am completing a chapter that I had hoped to get done earlier. But it wasn't to be so, I meant to have it up last night but the idea didn't want to flow last night, and then came in full effect tonight. I hate writer's block. Thanks for all the reviews *I say it in every chapter I know but I gotta do it* for all you regulars you all rock. And for the new ones welcome aboard and I hope you enjoy this story. Oh ya my email is Rabynhitt@aol.com thoughts, questions or ideas? I welcome them all so let me know!


	11. Taken

Snuggling down into her pillows Hilde sighs softly

Warnings: A little bit of language in the end, nothing really major.

Disclaimer: Don't got em but want em.

Authors notes: First of all I got a new editor _kawaii baby_, so a _BIG _thanks goes out to her for editing my chapters. She will be editing the rest as well! So no more bad editing on my half, because I just plain suck at it!

Also the big part of the story plot has taken off and there aren't really that many more chapters left! So here goes and remember you can email comments and such to [rabynhitt@aol.com!][1]  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 11~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Snuggling down into the sheets, Hilde sighed softly. She felt safe and happy for the first time since this whole mess had started. Burrowing deeper into her pillows, her eyes flew open in shock. The pillows were hard, and they were breathing.

Looking upward she bit back a groan and took a deep breath before she started accessing her position. She was cuddled up against Duo. Her head rested on his shoulder with one hand pressed over his heart, as if feeling for his heartbeat. The other was curled around the curve of his neck. She also had thrown one leg over both of his; moving slowly she swung her leg off of him. Looking up she frowned; he was awake and looking down at her with amusement written all over his face.   
  
"Good Morning," he whispered his voice slightly husky from sleep.   
  
"Morning," she replied softly, looking over her shoulder as she giggled nervously. "I seemed to have  
moved."   
  
"Looks as if you have," he mumbled, his voice equally soft. Reaching a hand down he gently rubbed his thumb over her lips.   
  
Hilde's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. "Duo, I don't think so!"   
  
"No thinking, remember?" Duo murmured.   
  
Leaning down he captured her lips with his own; for the first time in years he had his Hilde back. She was warm and soft; her walls were down and she was kissing him back. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss; he was going to take advantage of this while he could. Breaking it a few moments later, Duo leaned his forehead against hers, breathing in her scent. Hilde smelled like lavender and tasted like strawberries; the taste and smell combo that was uniquely her.   
  
A giggle behind Hilde alerted them to the fact that Marcail was awake. "Look, Styth, Mommy and Daddy were kissing!"  
  
Erupting into a fit of giggles again she looked at Hilde and Duo. "Why were you kissing?"   
  
"Because that is what people in love do," Duo replied, smirking down at Hilde, who had stiffened in his arms.  
  
  
"I am ungry. can we et some etfast?"   
  
"Sure, sweetie." Rolling away from Duo, Hilde hopped out of bed, shivering   
involuntarily as her feet hit the cold floor.   
  
"What do you want for breakfast?"   
  
"Ice tream?"   
  
"You can't have ice cream for breakfast sweet heart."   
  
"But I want it," Marcail said, pouting, "And so does Styth."   
  
"Styth doesn't eat normal food sweetheart, and no ice cream for breakfast."   
  
"Fine den." Frowning with her tiny brows she sighed dejectedly.   
  
"Tan I have chocolate chip pan tates den?"   
  
"Yes, you can have chocolate chip pancakes."   
  
"Otay!"   
~~~   
  
Sighing softly Hilde brushed a stray lock from her face. She had agreed to go shopping once more with Duo and Marcail, which was why she currently feeling so exhausted. They had been to every toy store in the mall, plus five clothing stores and three music stores. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten anything for herself; oh no, that would be too easy. Duo and Marcail had both decided to 'help' Mommy find something new. Hilde had done many things in her life, but she had to admit that keeping up with her three-year-old daughter and her three year old at heart husband was her biggest  
accomplishment.   
  
"Hilde, cheer up, babe," Duo teased, grinning from ear to ear the whole time.   
  
"Ugh," Hilde mumbled, propping her head on her arms.   
  
"Mommy?" Marcail said around a mouthful of ice cream," What dis ice tream talled? Me ike it."   
  
"It's chocolate chip, sweetie."   
  
"Oh. Wanna a bite?" Holding up her cone, Marcail blinked up at Hilde. Reaching over, Hilde wiped  
dripping ice cream off Marcail's chin.   
  
"No thank you, sweetie."   
  
"Come on, Hilde," Duo teased. "You know you want some."   
  
"Right. Sure thing," Hilde muttered sarcastically.  
  
"What, scared of gaining weight?"   
  
Looking down at her still slim form, Hilde rolled her eyes. Duo's negotiation tacitics sucked on a good day.   
  
"Tome on Mommy you tan get the same flavor as ee."   
  
"But…."   
  
"Pwease?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Yay! Tome on, I go ith you!"   
  
Reaching up with a sticky hand, Marcail and Hilde went to get ice cream, leaving Duo to guard their  
purchases.   
  
"Dere you go, Mommy," Marcail said when Hilde got her cone. Marcail had finished hers off a long time ago.   
  
"Do you two ever give up?"   
  
"Give up what, Mommy?"   
  
"Nothing, sweetheart, never mind."   
  
"Oh. Okay. Can I go pway pwease?" Looking towards the play pin she sighed happily. "Me and Styth wanna pway."   
  
"Let your Mom finish her ice cream first," Duo replied.   
  
"But I wanna pway."   
  
"Marcail, wait a few moments."   
  
"Pwease? I be good."   
  
Glancing down at her, Duo sighed. It was only a few feet from where they were sitting in the first place.   
  
"Alright, sweetheart, we'll be there in a few moments."   
  
"Otay. Thank you, Daddy."   
  
"Marcail," Hilde called, stopping her, "what are the rules?"   
  
"No talsing to strangers and no run off from ere I said I ould be, and no putting styth down to ee taken."   
  
"Good. Now go on."   
  
"Otay. Tome on, Styth, let's go pway."   
  
Shaking her head, Hilde smiled softly. Everyday Marcail became more and more like Duo. Not that she  
was against that; it was her personality that was so much like him really, and just when she thought that she was starting to forget she had a mother she would just stop by to chat. She still got her C's and T's messed up sometimes, though.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Duo asked, efficiently snapping Hilde out of   
her daydreams.   
  
"Uh? Oh, just Marcail."   
  
"She is precious, ne?"   
  
"Ya."   
  
"You did a good job with her these past years."   
  
"Thanks." Thanks? He tells you that you have done a good job with your angel and all you can say is 'thanks'?   
  
"MOMMY!" Marcail's scream ripped into their conversation. Her head whipped around, and Hilde felt her heart stop; a man was standing in the playpen, holding Marcail as she screamed. One step ahead of her, Duo leapt from his chair and was after the man in a second. Quickly following him, Hilde held back her own screams. Seeing the couple come flying at him the man, ran in the other direction. Something white caught her eye, and Hilde reached down and scooped it up before taking after the assailant once again.   
  
Duo felt like he was watching it all in slow motion. His daughter was being kidnapped, and it took all his effort to hunt the assailant down, willing more speed into his legs he pushed himself even harder. He had to catch this man; the man that had his little Marc. Nothing was going to keep Duo from taking his justice on the person who tried to threaten his family. Hitting the outside door, Duo watched in horror as the man jumped into a waiting car with his precious Marcail. Tears streamed down the little girl's face as she screamed for her Daddy and Mommy.   
  
"Duo." Hilde gasped next to him.   
  
Looking down, he frowned at the woman in front of him. She was bent over from running, and her eyes were blazing with untamed fury. Seeing her bent over only reminded him of his own acing side and lungs. Duo pushed those thoughts away as he looked in the direction the car had gone.   
  
"We'll find her, Hilde," he said, walking back to the play pen to get their bags.   
  
"Duo, look at this," Hilde managed to say between gasps of air.   
  
Reaching down he plucked the message from her fingers.  
  
  
**_Now we will have revenge, bitch, your daughter is ours._**   
  
If the kidnapper had looked back, they would have seen  
one pissed God of Death and one pissed goddess. It wasn't a pretty sight, all hell was about to break loose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:rabynhitt@aol.com!



	12. Searching

As she accepted the cup of coffee from Relena, Hilde sighed softly to herself

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing.

Authors notes: And I got the chapter back and am posting now!!! Apparently her internet provider broke down on her. I know how that is but here it is people all ready to read!

Also I forgot to do this last time Lady Saturn gave me some great idea's for the last chapter, and is the reason that I even got it done. Go check her out people she is good, she is under Lady Saturn and her web page address is

[http://www.gurlpages.com/writing/shae_winner15/main.html][1]

Okay I am done and though once again I am sorry about the bad editing, and I will get it re posted as soon as I get it back.   


Chapter 12  
  
  
As she accepted a cup of coffee from Relena, Hilde sighed softly to herself.   
Someone had taken her baby, and she was beyond pissed. Anyone who looked at   
her would not recognize her through her grief. And the unmasked pity in   
everyone's eyes wasn't doing much to help. Duo had a saying during the war   
that really struck home with her. No one messes with the God of Death and   
lives. Well, that was the edited version anyway. Hilde took a deep swig of   
her coffee and choked a little as it burned her mouth. She was surprised and   
pleased that everyone had come in their time of need. As soon as they had   
gotten out of the parking lot, Duo called Heero, who had called the other   
pilots; tracking them down in a matter of minutes. Hilde was willing to bet   
money that Heero was the only person in the universe who could do that.  
  
"Okay, does anyone have any reason to kidnap Marcail?" Quatre asked.  
  
He had been chosen to take the head of this case, since Heero was too   
attached to Marcail, and Duo wasn't in a state of mind to do anything.   
Looking up at Duo, Hilde winced; his hair was coming out of his normally   
neat braid, and his eyes were practically spitting flames. He had started   
pacing hours ago when Heero had arrived, and he was still going at it.  
  
"Hilde," Quatre said again, breaking her train of thought.  
  
"Uh? Oh, yes, Quatre?"  
  
"Does any one have any reason to kidnap Marcail?"  
  
"I have been getting notes from someone but they never made any motion or   
saying towards her till this afternoon," she whispers softly, trying to keep   
Duo from hearing; the last thing she needed right now was for him to go   
off the deep end.  
"Do you have any idea who could be sending them?"  
"Nope, no idea. If I did they would be dead right now!"  
"I understand, Hilde," Quatre said his eyes tired but kind. "But right now I   
need you to think about everyone you have come in contact with the last   
three years."  
  
"Fine, but the notes started before I left, so I don't know how much that   
willhelp."  
  
That did it; everyone in the room turned and looked at her. Their faces held   
mixed emotions; confusion, anger and shock. Whether the anger was at her or   
not, Hilde didn't care to find out. The speed of silence was too much for   
her, though.  
  
"Hey, we're here!" Sally Chang called, walking into the room carrying her   
one-week-old Tia. Hilde was glad for the interruption.  
  
"Onna, not so loud, you will wake her!" Wufei snarled behind her. Rolling   
her eyes, Sally smiled at the rest of the gang.  
  
"Don't mind Wufei. He suddenly hit the overprotective father stage, poor   
thing. I hate to see what he is going to be like when she hits sixteen.   
Maybe I will run away before then, ne? Anyway, Hilde, is there anywhere I   
can put Tia for now? She's sound asleep; an amazing feat since Wufei griped   
the whole way here."  
  
"Sure. Follow me."  
  
Chuckling in spite of herself at Wufei's offended expression, Sally followed   
Hilde up the stairs quickly. After making sure that Tia was sound asleep in   
Marcail's half bed, and after making the appropriate motherly comments, they   
quickly returned to the war conference.  
  
"Okay, Hilde, I have everyone briefed on what they missed, " Quatre said   
once Sally and Hilde were settled back downstairs. Looking around, Hilde   
noticed that Lady Une was just taking her seat.  
  
_'Great. Now that everybody and their dog is here we can get started. Oh   
well. Like the old saying goes, the more the merrier. Now everyone gets to   
here about mine and Duo's marriage. Yippee.'_  
  
"Now," Relena said, taking over, "you said something about these messages   
coming before you left?"  
  
"Yeah, they started appearing right before I left; it's actually part of the   
reason I did," Hilde replied, biting down discomfort that she refused to   
show. They were her closest friends, but the only people she felt comfortable enough for emotion were Duo and Relena, and quite frankly Hilde   
felt she had shown enough in the last day to last her a lifetime.  
  
"Okay, during the war was there anyone who particularly disliked you?" Lady   
Une asked  
"No," Hilde whispered, shaking her head in despair. "I don't have any idea   
why someone would come after me or take Marcail. The notes they sent call me   
a murderer, but it was a war; I killed a lot of people in battle. It was   
killed or be killed, everyone in this room knows that."  
  
"We all had to kill," Sally said softly. "But why would they pick you out?   
You didn't have any news coverage or major publicity. Nor  
did you really pull any big stunts or anything along those lines. That would   
have been Duo, and they haven't done anything to him." Thinking on it, Sally   
sighed.  
  
"All she did was get the information we needed to take Libra down." A new   
female voice rang out, startling everyone.  
  
Whipping around, Hilde blinked at the sight of the newcomers. It was   
Milliardo and Noin, and they looked about as happy as Duo.  
  
"Milli and I did some thinking while we were on the plane , and the only   
thing we could come up with was that something happened to you on Libra or   
you killed while you were getting our information. Someone saw you and is   
taking it a little hard, to say the least. That was the only major part of   
your life we can think of after the research we did." Noin shrugged, the   
only apology Hilde was likely to get from the pair of them. "And that was   
the only major part you played unless you count helping Duo escape, which is   
a legitimate possibility."  
  
Blinking, Hilde stared at them, for the first time understanding why   
Milliardo Peacecraft was one of the most dangerous adversaries a person   
could have; he thought like the enemy. Of course, it helped that he had been   
one for a while.  
  
"I don't know," Hilde murmured, racking her brain. "That could be it, but   
those things happened so long ago. Why would someone until now to come after   
me? On both accounts I faced death, but I didn't kill anyone except for a   
couple of mobile dolls. And they don't really count since they're pretty   
much unmanned."  
  
"It could have taken them that long to find you," Relena added thoughtfully.   
"And your disappearance could have thrown them off as much as it did us."  
  
"That can only mean they've been watching me the whole time to see if she   
came back." Duo muttered, his eyes blazing with untamed fury.  
  
When he got his fingers on those bastards, they were going to pay. Shooting   
them was too nice. Now Duo planned to slowly torture them until every   
sleepless night they had inflicted upon him was paid in full. Until they   
understood that no one messes with the God of Death and gets away with it.  
~~~  
"Ere are ee, Styth?" Marcail asked her toy as she looks around the tiny  
room where she was being kept.  
  
"I ant to go ome" she whispered, her fear causing  
her to revert back to her baby speech.  
  
"I ant Mommy and Daddy," Marcail wailed, tears starting to leak down her   
face. She was terrified;  
she had her Styth to protect her but she needed Mommy to wipe her tears off   
her cheeks and Daddy to beat the bad man who took her away.  
  
"Why are you crying, little one?" A male voice rang out.  
  
Looking up from her Styth, Marcail frowned darkly; it was the bad man who   
took her away.  
  
"Ou ook me way" she sobbed, her tears making her nose run.  
  
"Yes, I did, sweetie, but it was for your own good."  
  
Stepping out of the shadows, he walked closer. Marcail clutched her Styth in   
front of her as if trying to bring it to life.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your Mommy and Daddy don't love you, and the people we are going to  
give you to will."  
"Oo are a iar," Marcial whimpered. "My mommy aways loves ee she old ee so!"  
  
"She lied," the man stated simply. "Now why don't you give me your toy, and   
we will be on our way?"  
  
"NO! Styth is mine!" Marcail yelled, hiding her Styth behind her back. If he   
got her Styth he would get her only protection, and her tiny mind reasoned,   
then he could hurt her.  
  
"No ake Styth." She said fresh, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Alright. I wont take your toy."  
  
"Not a oy. Styth." She repeated, glaring up at the man.  
  
"Alright, your Styth. Now come on." Picking her up, he swung her onto his   
hip.  
  
"I tan alk."  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"Yes I tan" she repeated stubbornly, trying to squirm out of his arms,   
nearly making him drop her.  
  
"Dammit, stop squirming."  
  
"You said a no-no word," Marcail gasped, her eyes going wide with shock.   
"Mommy going to pank you ow."  
  
"Your Mommy is never going to find me."  
  
"Oh yes she is den daddy oing to ick ee ottom."  
  
"Enough talk or I will spank you."  
  
"No panken" Marcail whispered, going quiet with fear.  
  
"Good," he muttered before getting into another car. This was going to be a   
long ride.  
~~~  
  
Duo stared in shock at Hilde, then Heero. They were both looking up any   
information they could find on the survivors of Libra, and of the base he   
had blown up. There were not very many people to look for. Or at least that   
was what Noin said when she told them that only about one thousand people   
had the access or the capabilities to pull off such a major stunt. However,   
trying to narrow that list down was a big job. Hilde's confession of killing   
a man on while on Libra had instigated the manhunt. Duo had to physically   
restrain himself from walking over to her and strangling her for her   
stupidity. It was one more thing that she was in trouble with him over, and Duo was not looking forward to the long talk he was going to have with her when it was all over. But he was not backing down on Hilde anytime soon, and she was just going to have to deal with it.  
  
Looking from Hilde to Heero, Duo blinked. Then he looked again. After   
repeating this several times he blinked in shock. Hilde was typing faster   
than Heero, a feat that he felt that no  
mere mortals had never before achieved. But then again, she was ticked, and   
Duo had seen her do some pretty impossible things when she was mad. Like   
stealing information from Libra. Duo had no doubt in his mind that Hilde was   
pissed when she  
did that because there was no other reason that she would do such a thing.   
No matter what she said on the matter there was no way that she would risk   
herself at that point. But then again, she was female, and they caught on to   
stuff quicker than men did a lot of times when it came to mushy stuff. Then   
there was the time she had flipped off the couch and knocked a guy senseless   
with her fist and the same time. Yep she was ticked and he knew it, and he   
wasn't looking  
forward to this argument, and there was no doubt in his mind that was what   
itwould turn into. Her emotions were high, so were his in fact, and she was  
already pissed, so arguing would be like poking a stick into an already   
agitatedbeehive without protection. Taking a deep breath Duo sighed before shaking   
his head in defeat. If you were going to jump into the fire it was better to go   
feet first.  
  
"Hilde, we need to talk."  
  
Hilde didn't look up from her typing, if anything she got faster, but then   
he was looking for any excuse to run.  
  
"What, Duo?"  
  
"By ourselves, Hilde."  
  
"Later, Duo. If you haven't already noticed, I happen to be busy," Hilde   
muttered darkly before her entire face lit up. "Heero, I think I found something."  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/writing/shae_winner15/main.html



	13. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but oh how I wish I did

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but oh how I wish I did.

Authors notes: There is a smidgen of cussing in this one. Nothing really big but I figured I would put this up anyway! And the master plan has been reviled. 

~*~*~Chapter 13~*~*~

  
Head snapped up, and Heero looked at Hilde. "Where?"   
  
"There was a group of people aboard the Libra known as the Terra Foundation. They were a freelance group known for getting themselves into trouble. In fact,  
most of them ended up in prison or on death row after the war. Anyway, they were on Libra right before the last battle. That means there's a fairly good chance  
they were there when I was onboard getting information."   
  
Hilde tapped out a new command and nodded. "There is a faction of people who live on L2 now. Most of them were caught in a drug raid, but their leader got way.  
It says here his name is Mark Tile, and he's wanted on slavery charges, kidnapping, use of drugs, and assassination attempts. He could be our guy."   
  
Duo was lost from that point on. His mind going gnawed on Hilde's words like a hungry dog on a bone. _'Slavery charges, kidnapping, use of drugs, and assassination attempts. He could be our guy. And he could have my  
baby?'_  
  
Fury once more hit him in the pit of his stomach. If they even hurt one hair on Marcail's tiny head, he would make them wish that they had never laid on eyes  
on her or his family.   
  
"Isn't slavery outlawed though?" Quatre asked, blinking at his friend. "I mean, after the slave war you would think that these people would have learned."  
  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, Quatre, but you should know that some people just never learn no matter what happens. If they want something bad enough they just keep  
coming. They don't care what happens to the people around them." Duo Maxwell knew that first hand.   
  
The slave wars had occurred before he or the other pilots were born. It was far enough back to have settled down, but not so long ago that people had  
forgotten the horrors.  
  
Pushing the thoughts away, Duo sighed to himself. He was going to lose his mind one of these days. He could feel it. He, the great God of Death, would end up in a funny farm. _'But first I gotta make a bastard pay.'_ And pay he would.   
  
~~~ 

  
  
"Ere are ee oing?" Marcail whispered, clutching her Styth. The bad man had tried to take him from her again, but she had kept him once more.   
  
"None of your business," the man replied. Looking up at him Marcail frowned.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it's not your concern."   
  
"At is onern?"   
  
"Concern you little brat, say it right."   
  
"I did, onern," Marcail replied, tears filling her eyes.   
  
"Mark, be nicer to the child or I will have your head."   
  
A female voice rang in through the speakers of the vehicle they were riding in.   
  
"What's wrong, Michelle, got PMS or something?"   
  
Her face darkened, and Michelle glared at him before rolling her eyes. "You are a fool, Mark, do you hear me? If you think for one minute that those Gundam  
pilots aren't going to be on your tail, you can just think again."   
  
"I fear no man."   
  
"You should," Michelle replied. She smiled gently down at Marcail. "Just sit there and try not to make him mad, okay honey?"   
  
"I isn't oney," Marcail retorted "I on't go on bread." Marcail's eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"Don't you dare start crying again, little girl."   
  
"Ee is Martail," she wailed "No ittle irl"   
  
"Martail uh?"   
  
"She means Marcail, Mark. But she obviously doesn't have all of her speech yet. In fact, she looks really little to me. How old are you, Marcail?"   
  
"Ee is ree," Marcail said, holding up three fingers.   
  
Blinking down at the little girl, Michelle's face went pale. "It was nice knowing you, Mark." Michelle whispered softly.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You kidnapped a three year old. I can understand a teenager, but a toddler? What are you going to do with her?"   
  
"I was going to sell her. Why?"   
  
"You were going to DO WHAT?" Michelle screeched. "Are you insane? She won't survive two days on the market, not the way she is now. She's too tiny!"   
  
"If she wants to live, she'll make it. Besides, look at her parents. Unfortunately for us, they're survivors."   
  
"His dying isn't worth it Mark."   
  
"She killed my brother."   
  
"He ATTACKED her! I was their, Mark. I saw it just as you did."   
  
"She will pay for her crimes, and selling her daughter to the market is the best way. Finding her daughter first gone and then dead will be the best revenge we  
can get!"   
  
"Mark you're forgetting one thing, well person actually."   
  
"Who? I forget no one."   
  
"The father."   
  
"I know all about mister Gundam Pilot. He is a nobody. He can't do anything to me! The guy's just a joker who got lucky and got his hands on a Gundam."   
  
"Well, if that is how you feel, it was nice knowing you. And Mark, be good to the little girl or I WILL kill you."   
  
The connection was suddenly cut, and Mark found himself staring at a blank screen. He looked down at Marcail, who had cried herself to sleep, and grinned.   
  
"Yes, little girl. The daughter of a Gundam Pilot will bring a lot of cash. Oh yes she will."   
  
~~~   
  
Leaning back against her headboard, Hilde sighed softly. It had been a long day, and tomorrow was going to be even longer. They had it all planned out. Hilde,  
Sally, and Noin were going to lead the team in through the back way for backup, while Duo, Heero, and Milliardo took the front. The remaining outfit would  
guard the escape exits that would be most likely way out.   
  
Hilde had reach an exhausted yet hyper stage, and sleep was as far from her reach as it could get. She was also scared out of her mind. What if something  
happed to Marcail? What if she wasn't there, or the man had already moved on? There were a hundred thoughts running through her head, and she was scared  
senseless. All she wanted to do was to be held by Duo, and hear him tell her that everything was going to be okay. With Marcail's kidnapping she had come to  
realize that there were some things in life that were to special to lose, and what she had with Duo was one of those things.   
  
Her insides were frozen in a way they hadn't been since the war. The first time that had happened was when she had joined Oz. She had been so nervous that  
her superiors would discover she was younger than she was supposed to be. The second had been when she had rescued Duo. She had always been risking her neck for that crazy baka back then. Though she'd been the  
bigger baka recently. Duo didn't ask her to risk her neck; she had done it with him in mind. Oh how stupid could she be? She would have to teach Marcail that  
little lesson; never go off doing stupid stuff for a guy. It can get you killed. It had almost gotten her killed.   
  
"Hilde," Duo's voice rang across the room. "We need to talk."   
  
Nodding her head she motioned him in. "What is it Duo."   
  
"I don't want you going on the mission."   
  
"What!" She said, her eyes going wide with shock.   
  
"And I want to know why you didn't tell me about killing a guy on Libra."   
  
"I killed a lot of people, Duo." She retorted, rolling her eyes "Its called war."   
  
"But in mobile dolls, Hilde. Killing people face to face is a lot harder to get over. Why didn't you say anything?"   
  
"Because you would just worry, and you already had enough on your shoulders, Duo."   
  
"You are never too much for me, Hilde. I always want to know when something is wrong."   
  
"I'm fine." Turning toward the window Hilde took a deep breath, and tried not to scream.   
  
"And as for the mission," Duo started.   
  
"Don't you dare say I cannot go, Duo Maxwell. Marcail is my daughter and I have the right to be there. Not you or anyone else has the right to tell me where I  
can and can not go."   
  
"Hilde, I am your husband I do have the right to say that," Duo snarled, his eyes going black with anger.   
  
"I don't think so, Maxwell. I hate to say it, but I'm not the one who loses his temper," she snapped her finger, matching his glare with her own. "Like that  
when someone he knows is in trouble."   
  
"Hilde, it's too dangerous," Duo snapped back, eyes flashing.   
  
"But not for you uh? I survived a war, Duo. I think I can survive this."   
  
"I don't want you to put yourself in any more danger than necessary."   
  
"And you can put yourself in danger, Maxwell?" Hilde said, looking at him as if he had grown two heads. "I don't think so."   
  
"Hilde, I will lock you up if I have to." 

"You even try to lock me up, and I swear that if you though Libra was bad what will happen next will scare ten year out of your life."   
  
"Hilde, you are not doing anything stupid," Duo snarled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. "I won't lose you again."   
  
"Then let me come along where you can at least keep an eye on me." Hilde tried to compromise "You're letting your fear get to you, Duo, and quite frankly if you  
leave me behind I will go after him myself."   
  
Duo's expression softened, and he sighed, "I just don't want to lose you. I already did that once, and I knew you were alive. I almost lost it then, babe. I  
dunno what I'd do if you died." 

  
Wrapping her arms around his waist, Hilde sighed softly and hugged him. "I know, Duo, but you can't make me stay home. I have to be there." Her voice  
suddenly hardened. "And if you _ever_ think of locking me up, I will kill   
you myself, God of Death or no. Got that?"   
  
"Yes. Yeah, Hilde. I got it."   
  
"Good. Just remember, I don't want to lose you either. Sides, we have to catch this freak and make him pay."   
  
Chuckling softly, Duo pulled her back into another hug, before replying. "He will pay. I promise you that, Hilde, he will pay."   
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Relena grinned up at Heero. He was hidden in the shadows, but she knew he was there. "That went better than I thought it would."  
  
  
Heero just nodded. Relena caught the slight gesture and grinned again. "For a second there I thought she was gonna strangle him."   
  
"Foolish baka," Wufei muttered. "Never make an onna mad without reason."   
  
"Wufei, are you alright?" Sally teased.   
  
"I think he has a fever," Noin replied dryly.   
  
"He is right though" Milliardo murmured. "Specially one with a temper to match your own." Smiling fondly down at Noin, he sighed. "We should all get to bed and  
stop watching the love birds. Besides they might find us, and then its every one for themselves."   
  
Nodding their heads, the group quickly dissipated, each of them lost in their own thoughts about what tomorrow would bring.  
  
  
  


Authors notes: Questions? Thoughts? Comments? Email me at [Rabynhitt@aol.com][1]. I would love to here them.

   [1]: mailto:Rabynhitt@aol.com



	14. Wrath of the Gods: Part 1

Putting her binoculars down Hilde smirked to herself

Me: I am sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I had a mini vacation, then writer's block and then on top of that ffn would not let me in. But here it is and the next one should be out a LOT sooner I promise. 

Acknowledgments: Once again Lady Saturn you gave me the idea to help me finish this chapter. Also Ravyn you get two thumbs for all the help you provide on every chapter!

Putting her binoculars down Hilde smirked to herself. The wrath of the Gods was coming down full force on their sorry asses as soon as she got their hands on them. People often discounted her and Duo as the serious threats because they were the jokers. Someone was about to learn how serious that mistake was here and today.  
"They there?" Sally whispers from her crouched position next to her.   
"Ya, Noin those killer instincts of yours saying that anything is wrong here?"  
Sending an amused look towards the two women next to  
her Noin continues to survey the surroundings. "Something's out." She mutters a second later.  
Grabbing her walkie-talkie she flips it one. "This is red come in mint." Rolling  
her eyes at the codes she almost died laughing when Zechs voice come over the  
radio.  
"This is mint, red what is wrong?"  
"Something's out mint. The feelings wrong."  
Copy that Red.... Hold position until yellow signals."  
"Rodger that blue position is being held."  
"Noin." Sally hisses while never taking her eyes off  
the building. "They're moving something."  
"Alright were gonna have to get closer."  
"What about orders."  
"Actually." Hilde says softly as if she is speaking to no one in particular.   
"It would be my baby down there not his so.... Forget the men." chuckling   
softly she grins "Sides Noin when did you ever take orders from him and not   
go against them if you felt like it?"  
A slow smile spreading across her face she nods.

"Lets go ladies, Sally you're the strategist how we getting down there?"

~~~

  
"They're moving." Heero says softly lowering his binoculars.  
"Who?" Wufei questions while he finished wiring the bombs.  
"The red group."

Head snapping up Wufei grabs the bionics and blinks.  
"Crazy Onna's" He snarls   
"What in the world are they doing?"  
"They must have seen something." Heero says softly before blinking. "They're   
moving."  
"I can see that." Wufei snarls.  
"No, they're moving Marcail."  
"WHAT?" Head snapping upwards he blinks before grabbing the walkie-talkie   
"Green this is yellow.... They're moving Marcail."  
"What?" Quatra's voice rings over the walkie-talkie.  
"Understood, were moving out."  
"Be careful." Heero instructs. "Don't let them see you."  
"Don't worry." Duo's voice rings over the intercom, it was lifeless and hard   
as flint. "They won't even know where their until were on top of them."  
"I repeat be careful."  
"Gotcha."  
Sneaking down the hill Duo gritted his teeth. They were not getting away from   
him that easily, it was time to pay up.

~~~

  
A slight curse was the only thing that warned Hilde that something was wrong.   
Looking up she frowned before gasping in horror. Marcail was being stuffed   
into a car and the man did not look happy. "Marcail." She whispers in horror.   
"This way." Noin murmurs grabbing Hilde's hand. "If we are going to have a   
chance to get there we gotta move, don't stop no matter what Hilde."  
Nodding in acknowledgment Hilde bites her lip to keep from crying out in   
anger. They had her baby dangit and quiet frankly she was sick of saying   
that, in fact for having any reason at all to say it.

~~~

  
"I ant ee Mommy." Marcail wails tears leaking down her face. She was tired   
and the bad people had made her wake up to early for her. That and she   
couldn't find her styth when she had woken up.

"SHUT UP." Mark yells glaring down at the little girl. He was getting annoyed   
and very quickly. Tightening his grip on her arm he growls when she whimpers   
in fear and pain.  
"Your urtting me." She wails trying to get away from the fingers that were   
digging into her skin, but her tiny three-year-old body was no match for his   
much larger one.  
"Ee styth ee wost it." She wails some more exhaustion making her even more   
hysterical.

"I said SHUT UP." Reaching down her practically  
throws the little girl into the car before hopping in himself. He had to get her  
to the buyer and quickly he was losing time and money.

~~~

  
"Why that I am going to rip his head off." Duo growls low in his throat. That   
man was hurting his baby he could tell by the way her face was twisting in   
pain.  
"Duo don't do anything rash." Quatre warns from his position next to him.  
"Rash? What is rash."  
Sighing softly Quatre moves in front of Duo. The only way to keep him from   
running after the man right then was if he was in the way. Sneaking a look at   
Duo's face he frowns, then again he looked ready to kill anyone and anything   
in his way and he had no doubt he would.  
Hearing a scream of pure fury his head ripped  
upward, he could feel Duo behind him doing the same thing. Blinking he felt  
his heart thud in horror.

~~~

  
"Sally." Hilde says softly "They're leaving." Panic was rushing through her   
veins, and with supreme force of will she pushed it down. "Sally!"  
"Move Hilde now." She snaps.   
Not taking another second Hilde spread down the hill  
gun raised as she tried to take out a tire. The girls behind her were shooting cover for her even though there really were not that many guards. Feeling something pass through her shoulder she gasped as the pain hit. Raising her arm she fired a couple more rounds before blinking in shock. Her daughter was gone again. The car hat was carrying her was already outside the gates  
they had been to late. Letting out a scream of frustration she feel to her knees as she watched the car peel down the road. She never saw the way the rest of the crew fell around her protecting her from any other stray bullets. Nor did she hear Duo's frantic calls all she knew was that her baby was gone they had been too late.

~~~

  
"Is she okay?" Duo questioned Sally as he looked at his sleeping wife. She had been shot clean through the shoulder before she blacked out.

"Ya shock and a system overload caused the black  
out." She replies smiling up at him.

Nodding at her he sighs softly. "I don't think I want her on the next mission." He murmurs more to himself than to her.

"Duo take it from a new mother." She says with a  
sigh thinking of her own infant. "You won't be able to keep her from it. It's  
a mother thing when our children need us nothing can keep us at bay."  
Nodding absently he walks through the doorway.  
"Hilde babe you awake?" He questions softly as not to wake her if she was   
asleep.

"Ya." She murmurs softly.   
"You need anything?"  
"No"  
"Look at me Hilde." He says softly. Getting no reaction he sighs before   
turning her over, his heart broke at what he saw.   
"Hilde please don't cry." He says softly. He hated it when she cried he   
always felt like a great big useless punkin.   
"She is gone." She wails softly. "I couldn't save my  
baby."

"She is not gone Hilde." He says softly while taking a seat on the bed. "And we will get her back."

"Why me? Dangit Duo all I ever wanted was a quiet life why does everything keep following me around?"

"I don't know Hilde I don't know." Sighing softly he placed a kiss on her check. "You need to rest and I should go."

Clutching at his shirt she look at him almost pleading. "Stay please."

Hesitating, he nods before lying down next to her and almost jumped when she scooted up against him.

"Don't leave." She whispers

"I won't." Feeling her nod against his chest he was surprised when he looked down a few moments later and found her asleep. Brushing a gentle kiss on her forehead he sighs softly. "You won't ever be able to get ride of me again Hilde."

Authors Notes" Questions? Comments? Email me at [Rabynhitt@aol.com][1]. And once again sorry about the delay. This is the first in the final countdown there are only two or three more chapters left. That is if I do this how I want to and nothing else pops into my head for the ending.

   [1]: mailto:Rabynhitt@aol.com



	15. Interlude: Or is it

Authors notes: Hey people here is the next chapter is this particular story. There are only two or three more chapters in the story. If I do it right anyway, or better worded as I am wanting to do it. The next chapter is on the boards and almost done as I had a nine day break to write…it should be done later in the week.

Also I am setting up a mailing list, I already said that on my posting of Enchanted Dreams, but I figured I had better say it again. If your interested wait until my next post, that is when the link will be up, or email me and I will put it on there before hand. The reason I am doing this is for when FFN. Goes down as it seems to do once a month or so. Anyway my email is [Rabynhitt@aol.com][1] for those who want to go a head and sign up.

~~~ Chapter Sixteen ~~~

Sighing as he watched Hilde sleep Duo pulled her warm body closer to him. He was scared, scared witless to be exact. He was in a compromising situation either way he looked at it and he didn't like in one bit. 

His daughter had been kidnapped not three months after he gets to be in her life. Some freaky psychopath had taken her from him he would pay for that insult not just for hurting him but for hurting Hilde. Looking down at her sleeping face he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. She looked so peaceful for the first time in days. She was his life and that was the other reason that the man who did this had to pay. No one messed with the god of death and lived and this was some serious carnage to his life.

Kissing Hilde gently on the forehead sighed softly. They were back to square one and since Hilde was recuperating from her injury they were taking a day off. At least he and Hilde were the rest of the team was hot on the man's trail. They had messed with one of their own, Noin had explained to him earlier that night. And no one came away from that mistake unharmed. He was touched by their devotion to him and Hilde and he knew that if they ever needed him in anyway he wouldn't hesitate for a second to help them out. His only job, or so he had been told, was to keep Hilde in that bed for 24 hours in the least and make sure she slept. So taking their advice he relaxed as he let his own body succumb to the urgings that his mind was desperately sending and drifted off to find his own sleep.

~~~

Walking into the main room Relena sighed to herself she felt utterly useless right then. She was diplomat and was good at hardly anything else so she had been running coffee to and fro for the others. It was at least something for her to do and she didn't feel so useless when she was doing it but everyone was fine and no one was screaming for coffee so she was once again feeling useless. Turning slightly in her chair she sighed softly before a grin split her pretty face. Sally had just finished feeding her new baby and was trying to get her to burp. Shaking her head she grinned babies always brought a sense of peace to her because with them came hope. Hope of a new future without wars and guns a future where people could live in peace.

Shaking her head at her thoughts she smiled slightly as she headed to check up on her own baby. Chris had been truly upset when he had heard that his little friend had been kidnapped and wanted to know if it had anything to do with him. It had taken a lot of reassuring on her and Heero's part but they had finally gotten it across to him that it wasn't his fault that Marcail had been kidnapped. Though the moment he found out that particular detail out he had demanded to be let in on the 'mission' as he could it. She couldn't stop herself from laughing at that response he was a lot like Heero would have been at his age, she was sure, if he had been allowed to live his life as a normal child. 

Walking up the stairs she smiled when she got to the room Heero, Chris and herself were staying in. He was sleeping on his side again with his hand curled into a tiny ball. His checks had the cutest way of flushing when he was asleep that with his tousled hair he was absolutely adorable. Feeling a pang of regret hit her she frowned she was furious with whoever had taken Hilde's child from her. She would go berserk she was sure if something ever happened to Chris and Heero were her lifelines oh of course Milliardo was there for her when she needed him but she wasn't her lifeline like Heero was.

Walking past Duo's room she heard a slight thump her attention. Heading in that direction she quietly opened the door. Seeing nothing she returned to her room only to stop dead. The sight she saw scared her witless and so in typical female fear she screamed loud and long.

~~~

Later when Milliardo actually had time to think about it he realized that he never saw Heero move nor did he hear him go. The next thing he realized was the he was following the pilot before he to knew that he was following him. Hitting the door after Heero he felt his heart drop somehow he knew before he got there that Relena was in trouble.

Hitting the door in a run he stopped dead at what he saw. Heero was at the window an emotionless expression on his face. He vaguely heard the sound of a motor roaring off. As he watched Heero walked over to Relena and scooped her up in his arms. Who turned and sobbed into his arms as if her whole world was crashing down.

The sound of footsteps rushing down the hall was the next thing that hit his numb mind. 

"What is going on here?" Duo demanded a sleepy look on his face as he supported Hilde who leaning into him for support. Understanding flashed across her face it hit everyone else.

"Chris…. Chris…. is…" Relena sobbed holding on to Heero's shirt as if it was the only thing that was holding her in this life. "He is gone."

~~~

Waking with a jerk Marcail almost screamed as a body was thrown against her own. Looking at the thing that had been thrown against her she started to cry again. "Ris, ris ake up ris." She wailed at the unconscious boy. He had a nasty cut on his head and it had dried blood on it. "Are ee dead ris?" 

"No." He groans holding his head as pain shot through it. "Could you stop crying? I have a headache."

"I ry ris." She says sniffling and wiping her eyes. She would not cry in front of a boy. Mommy said that boys took that as a weakness, whatever that meant, and she would not be a weakness. "Ris how ee get ere?" 

"I was kidnapped." He states calmly his eyes taking in the situation. He had to get out of here his mommy would be worried and would cry and he hated making his mommy cry.

"Ee ere idnaped to? Did ee ave a ar?"

"No I was taken from my room." Shaking his head he sighed at her speech. He had always been able to say words and never had a slur or a lisp. His Mommy said that was because he took after his Dad. Chris wasn't for sure on what that meant but it had to be good because his Dad was the best man in whole world. He was sure that he would come and find them.

"I want my Mommy." Marcail wails. "And they took my Styth."

"Wing is better anyway." He mutters distractedly while looking around the room. There had to be some way out of this pit and he Chris Michele Yuy was going to do just that, he was just slightly hindered by one thing. He was four almost five and he needed to be old like 12 or something.

Blinking past her tears Marcail felt something-warm build up in her stomach and then she realized that she was mad. "Styth could whip ings utt iny day" She retorts heatedly as they embarked in there old argument. "Styth down."

That caused Chris to snort. "Whatever he would be blown to bits before he could blink." 

"R ee rasy? He is awesome."

Chris was about to continue the argument when he heard a click come from the door grabbing Marcail he pulled her behind him. The door swung open a moment later and he felt his heart sink. It wasn't his Daddy. Hiding his fear best he could the youngest Yuy stared defiantly up at the man that was grinning down at the two children in front of him.

"Well, well isn't this cute?"

~~~

"Relena sweetheart you have got to stop crying." Hilde said softly while rocking her friend. She knew what Relena was going through and it was hard. She also knew that once the pacifist got over her pain she would be furious and quiet frankly the women was dangerous when she was mad because nothing and no one got in her way.

"He is gone." She finally manages around her tears. 

"I know but we will get him and Marcail back. Both of them I promise."

" I want someone to pay." She whispers softly as she shudders. "And I don't like the feeling Hilde at all."

"I know Lena it's hard but we will make it through." 

"Why us Hilde? Why would they take my Chris and your Marcail?"

"There sick twisted beings and that is the best answer that I personally can come up with."

"Two wars, countless assassination attempts, and who knows what else and then they have to go and take our babies."

"I know Lena I know." She whispers as she continues to rock her friend her own tears coming to the fore. It just wasn't fair.

~~~

Heero stared emotionlessly at his computer even though he had a thousand thoughts going through his head. Or at least Duo was sure that a thousand thoughts were going through his head he knew that they were going through his. 

Both of them now had their kids lost and he really wondered in the 'bad guys' knew what was in store for them. Ticking off the God of Death was one thing. Ticking off the God of Death and the Perfect Soldier as well was an entirely different thing. Oh no he didn't think they knew…but he knew that they were fixing to find out and looking at Heero's face convinced him of one thing. He hoped they had life insurance. 

   [1]: mailto:Rabynhitt@aol.com



	16. Wrath of the Gods: Part 2

Chapter Sixteen 

Authors notes: Okay here they are the last two chapters of this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it thus far and that the ending lives up to your expectations. Also I hope to see you all again sometime in the future for I am in no way done writing.

First of all though as well all know FFN has become quiet unreliable. Now there are a few places that host my fiction like

Caliko's Fiction

http://www.geocities.com/leeko_chan/index.html

and 

Duo X Hilde addiction.

http://duoxhilde.50megs.com/main.html

But the only way for you to be sure to know when I am updating when FFN goes nuts is to be a part of my mailing list. It will basically tell you what I am doing (or why I haven't updated in a while) where my chapters are and other stuff. Also you can post here as well letting other fan's know who you are and where your stuff is. 

To subscribe

1. Send a blank email to robynsfiction-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

2. Reply to yahoo confirmation.

3. Enjoy the ride.

This is not an obligation or a demand. It's totally up to you.

~~~

Smirking at the phone Mark grinned at Mitchelle. "Why hello Darling how is it down where you are."

"I am not your Darling...And it's just fine now what do you want?" She snaps her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well just to let the cat out of the bag so to say."

"What did you do this time?" Mitchelle felt cold fear rip through her stomach. There were only two things she could think of that would cause that look grace his face. One she didn't want to think about the other...well the other scared her silly...he wouldn't would he?

"I have the Yuy kid as well."

He did..."ARE YOU CRAZY." She ranted disbelieve written on her face.

"What?"

"You...you kidnapped two gundam children? Have you lost your mind especially with one of them being the perfect soldier's child?"

"The Gundams are nothing I tell you. They can not touch me."

"Do not contact me again." She orders before shutting down the phone. Grabbing a communicator she starts issuing orders. "We have twenty four hours to move people. I want nothing left. Lets go NOW." Shaking her head she sighed.

"You're on your own now." Touching the picture frame that held her and Mark, they were both smiling then. "I am sorry, my brother." She whispers a tear coursing down her check before she furiously brushed it away. This was not a time to be weak...she had to be strong. She was packing her bags and running like a mutt with its tail between its legs...and maybe just maybe Yuy wouldn't find her.

~~~

"Heero...Heero...come on old buddy look at me." The only response that Duo got for his troubles though was a glare before Heero returned to his computer.

Relena for all of her pain managed a small chuckle at that one. Looking up from her book Hilde smiled at her friend. It was sheer pandemonium around the Maxwell house for the first two hours after Chris had been taken. From comforting Relena to convincing everyone that she was not staying in bed to actually calming Milliardo and Heero down enough to make them see reason, and not to storm off and just start shooting anyone suspicious. 

"Hilde?" Relena says softly.

"Ya?" Looking up from her book once more Hilde frowned a concerned look framing her delicate features.

"How do you stand knowing that he could be in trouble, hurt or even worse?"

"I don't." She admits. Shaking her head she sets her book down. "I just sit back and pray that he will be alright, or at least I sit back now. Relena, don't ever get shot people treat you like you're three when you do."

A chuckle escape's the Vice Minister's mouth at that. "I handled two wars, got the perfect soldier to admit that he was in love with me and had a baby. The latter of the three in it self is a accomplishment and yet I can't handle the fact that my baby is gone."

"It's one of the pros and cons of being a mother, Relena. We bear a burden that no one but another mother can understand. Our children are our most precious burden. They mean the world to us and when something happens to them our hearts rip in half. They cry we want to cry with them, they get hurt we want to rip the persons head off who hurt them. It's our greatest strength and our greatest weakness, our love for our children. We can be lifted or brought down by it."

"When did you get so poetic?" Relena questions desperately wishing for half of the assurance Hilde had radiating off of her.

"When Marcail was born. That is another thing. Our children bring out the best or worst of us, that is definitely one of the worst." Making a face Hilde grins at Relena before sobering up again. "I need to make a phone call okay?"

"Sure go ahead. I am going to go and bug Quatre for information he is the only one who seems to be willing to tell me anything." Nodding her head in agreement Hilde walks back to her and Duo's room. They had without really saying anything started over as husband and wife. From the start with no interruptions, and when they got their daughter back would learn what it's like to have a true family. A first for the both of them, but first she needed the reassurance of a friend and a mother. 

"Hello?" The women on the other end of the vid phone said a smile playing across her face.

"Hello Mary."

"HILDE...OH MY GOD, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"On the colonies, and Mary please stop screaming."

"You're okay then?" She questions a grin spreading across her features.

"Me? In a way."

"What happened?" Mary demanded her voice ringing with authority. Mary had always been able to read her like a book and it seemed like this was no different. Even across thousands of miles and on a vid phone.

"Marcail was kidnapped." She breathes her face crumpling once more as tears started to leak down her face. "And I can't do anything to help."

"Oh, Hilde." She murmurs softly tears threatening to spill down her own face. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Hilde replies confusion shining on her face. "So why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't give you a hug when were like this." She replies honestly a frown creasing her pretty features. "Listen let me put Mark to bed okay? I will get back to you in just a second."

Whipping her tears from her face she nods her head. "Okay."

A few minutes later true to her word, Mary showed back up a concerned look on her face. "Okay Hilde start at the beginning."

An hour later Hilde finally had it all out, between bouts of crying, frustration, and anger she managed to keep from actually having a nervous breakdown.

"Okay let me get this straight." Mary murmurs hand held to her for head. "You're married to a gundam pilot, hang around people like the vice foreign minister, and have terrorists or slave sellers kidnapping your children and its normal?" At Hilde slight hiccup she bursts into laughter.

"What?" Hilde wails a look of shock showing on her face at her friend laughter how could she be laughing at this. 

"Oh dear, Hilde I always knew there was a lot of stuff that you were not telling me but I never thought in a million years that you were in that world."

"What world?" Hilde questions her confused look becoming completely befuddled.

"You're in the Gundam world, a world of hero's and legends. I would never have thought that sweet, funny and hyper Hilde would be a part of it much less one of its main players. Girl you have a inner strength if your surviving that world so use it...fight for your baby and bring Marcail back or I will come up there and personally help you whip up on them."

"Uh?"

"What you don't think that I just sat back in the war and let it go past me did you?"

"Uh...um..." That just caused Mary to laugh even harder.

"Oh, Hilde I would love to continue this chat but I must go. I have work in the morning."

Nodding her head Hilde finally managed. "And just what were you during the war?"

"Me?" At Hilde nod she grinned. "I was a sniper." At her friends shocked look she laughed helplessly as she shut the connection off.

"Of all the...And I never knew." Hilde mumbled just as Duo threw the door opened.

"We found them." He said. It was all he needed to before Hilde was up and out of the bed, running for the living room.

"Hilde are you sure that you're fine?" Duo questions.

"Yes Duo I am more than fine I am perfectly okay."

Nodding his head he shakes his head. "I just don't want to lose you, I just got you back." He eyes softening at that. She smiles tenderly at him. And for a moment he forgot that he was going in to a kill someone and that his daughter's life was in danger. For in that moment he knew that no matter what happened for the rest of his life she would never leave him.

"I am not leaving Duo, never." She murmured as if to reassure his thoughts. Placing a quick kiss on her lips he smiles back at her.

"I know." Before once more becoming the God of Death, it was time to make someone pay. They were at their first checkpoint out in front of the main warehouse. It was currently midnight and there was very little activity going on. 

Smiling once more Hilde moves silently down the road to hook up with Relena. They had been instructed to stay out of line of fire and had given their silent promise to do just that. So here they were once more Duo and Heero, the God of Death and the Perfect Solider ready to take on the world.

"Just like old time uh?" Duo laughs to himself before grinning. "Is this guy stupid or something?" Duo mumbles to Heero about the lack of security. 

"No, just overconfident." Heero replies in his monotone voice. That caused a slight shudder to rack Duo's body. It had been so long since that voice had been heard and quiet frankly it scared him silly. Heero had sworn to never hurt another sole so long ago...but then again there was one thing that you didn't do. That was mess with Heero's family. They were sacred and off limit's as far as he was concerned and if you laid a finger on them you would pay. He had gone through so much as child and as a teenager that his family was the one thing he protected more than the peace they loved. Come to think of it though he was the exact same way. 

Nodding at each other the two ex-terrorists snuck easily into the compound. "For one of our talents this is no problem...so why the easy entry way?" Duo grumbles his blood was singing for revenge and it would have it one way or the other.

"Overconfident" Heero repeats calmly nothing showing in his voice but Duo knew as sure as he knew his own hand that he was taking everything strategizing, analyzing and devising. Someone was going down tonight.

Shaking his head Duo grinned to himself, sensing the guard before the he had a chance Duo moved quickly and a few moments later an unconscious guard laid there. Nodding at Heero they continued there ascent deep into the content of the complex never noticing the silent shadows that followed them. 

~~~ 

"Was it a good idea to let those two go in there alone?" Noin questioned Sally from their viewpoint above the building. The place was surrounded by artificial hills and had once been a mansion. Or at least it looked as if it had once been a mansion there was nothing else that they had been able to come up with between the two of them that resembled it. 

"Yes." Sally murmured softly. "The questions we should be asking ourselves is was it wise to leave Hilde and Relena by themselves?" 

"I am sure that Relena won't try or do anything stupid." Noin says her eyes leaving the building. "Milliardo and Heero would kill her themselves." 

"That never stopped her before, the threats of killing I mean." 

"Please don't say that in front of Milliardo he is still not over that fact that is his sisters husband swore to kill her as many times as he did." 

"Grudges fad fast for him uh?" 

"You have no idea." Noin murmurs while chuckling slightly. "When we fight he apologizes within minutes I think he is sill scared that I am going to leave him."

"Hasn't he learned that you are never leaving him, yet? My lord you have three children."

"The past is sometimes very hard to get over." Noin explains. "His especially." 

Opening her mouth to answer Sally was cut short by the explosion that ripped through the building. "OH MY GOD." Were the only words she managed to utter, that was once she got her mouth working again. 

~~~ 

Looking at the rumble in front of him Duo had to admit to himself that he hadn't lost his touch. Looking around at the deserted room he scowled before following Heero down the hall. They were somewhere in the middle of the place but it was obvious to them that someone had been remodeling. What looked like an old mansion on the outside was really a huge castle. 

"This way." Heero says calmly never looking at the huge opening that Duo had made for them. It wasn't needed or at least Duo hoped it wasn't because if it was that meant that Heero was losing his touch. Which could be fatal later on, yet by watching the way Heero was sneaking around he didn't think that was a possibility. 

"Hold it right there." A deep male voice rang. 

'I am so getting tired of that line' whipping around Duo froze gun in hand. For there standing in front of him was a man. He was shorter than Duo and had a pudgier belly than Duo was used to seeing on young men. His hair was ruffled normally this would have been cause for Duo to disregard him except for one thing he had Marcail in a death grip and Chris tucked in his other arm and a gun was pointing at Marcail's head. 

"What the." Duo growled taking a step forward. The sound of a safety being taken off a gun froze him in his tracks. "I said don't move."

"What do you want?" Heero questions his own gun lowered but even from his position Duo could see the dangerous look flashing in his friends eyes. "I want revenge." 

"For what? And why did you bring my family into it" Duo growled. 

"Because that low life you call a wife killed my brother on Libra so in return I am taking her daughter. It doesn't concern you now, move." 

"You know I am really getting sick of that phrase." Duo growls low in his throat his own anger starting to burn hot. How dare this man call his pixie a low life?

"So you take your men and go and nothing will happen to you." The man warned.

"Mark right" Heero said calmly his voice devoid of any emotion. Jerking slightly a slight grin tugs at the man's lips. "Ah I see the perfect solider knows me. Should I feel honored?" 

Blinking Duo almost jerked with shock. The shadows behind the man seemed to solidify and move. Watching he blinked in fascination as the shadow's then seemed to continue there movement towards the back of the mans head. A few moments later it almost seemed as if the shadow's at chosen to exact revenge from the man because a solid thunk was heard and the man was unconscious on the floor a second later. 

"Did we get him?" A female voice that sounded an awfully lot like Relena rang out a moment later. Heero must have though so to because his whole body froze.

"I should think so." Hilde's voice rang out that alone caused Duo to freeze that meant two things. One they had gone against direct orders and two had endangered their lives needlessly once again. Before he could issue a word of rebuke though a shrill, "MOMMY", rang through out the room as mothers and children were reunited. 

~~~ 

"He is going to be locked up for a very long time." Lady Une promised with a grim grin. "He will be lucky if he gets out for the turn of the century."

Nodding her head Relena sighs before letting a grin bloom on her pretty features. "Good and if you have any trouble with getting any papers and such let me know. I can guarantee that I can get them with little or no problem."

"And if she can't I bet we can get Heero to." Hilde says with a grin on her face. "With a little help from Quatre I am sure."

"Now that you mention it Senate Member Grission, the one who normally handles our cases, has refused to help us."

"Grission?" Relena repeats her eyebrows flying upwards at that. "He always was a fool, I will take care of it. It is not hard to convince him that it is in his best interest to do something. Wasn't he in a blackmail case last year?" At Lady Une's nod she grins. "All right consider it done."

"All right then this meeting is finished you are free to return to your children ladies." She grinned at them. They were all still at the Maxwell house and would spend the night there leaving in the morning. They were there as a security pre-caution just in case one of the Mark's supporters were on the lookout for revenge.

~~~ 

Smiling down at the sleeping Marcail, Hilde grinned to herself. It had been a long day for all of them but once Marcail and Chris had realized that they were safe they had never shut up.

__

"Mommy hey no et ee dan?" Marcail said tears in her eyes as she clung to Hilde for life support. "No sweetie they aren't going to get you again." 

"Are you sure?" Chris questioned his eyes wide. One hand was latched onto his Relena the other to Heero but he hadn't taken his eyes off of Marcail. "I don't want the bad man to hit Marcail again." 

"He hit Marcail?" Duo's voice said fury radiating from his every move. 

"He tried to but I got in the way." The little boy admits his eyes wide before turning his head to the handprint on his neck. "It only hurt's when you touch it."

Looking at the mark with horror written across her face she blinks. "I'll kill him." She promises.

"No mommy I kill him." Chris says his dark eyes mirroring the expression of absolute emotionless that mirrored Heero's. 

"He hurt me, he is mine to hurt." 

Blinking at the boy next to her Marcail frowns. "Ee is ine." She repeats glaring at Chirs. "When ee get old dat is." She says pointing to herself frowning furiously at the boy. "Sides Styth help me and dat is dat."

Scowling at her he frowns "Styth is a crappy Gundam, Wing could kick it's butt any day." 

Her eyes narrowing even farther her violet eyes practically spit sparks at him as she leans over as to get as close as she could without leaving the protective safety of Hilde arms. "Isten here oy, Styth could kick Wing's butt any day." Speaking almost completely clear she finishes. "Cause Wing only as a gun Styth has a Styth and a gun and a better ilot," Pointing at herself for in fases she nods. "ME." Finished she sat back with a satisfied smirk as she looked at the sputtering boy in front of her. 

Chuckling at the memory Hilde brushes a strand of hair behind her daughters ear. She had even protested a bath though she was sure that the tiny girl would as soon as she got over the fact that she really was home. Tonight's story had been about a princess who had been rescued by her daddy before she had been forced to some terrible fate. Marcail of course had told the story. A strong hand wrapped itself around her wrist causing her to frown, she knew that hand and the only way that it would grab hand like it was could mean only one thing. World War three was about to erupt in the Maxwell house. 

"Duo I swear if you wake her up" Hilde threatens. Not replying Duo pulls her after him out of the room and down the stairs towards their room. If Hilde had not been so busy glaring at his back she would have noticed a couple of things. One of them being that Heero and Relena broke out of their argument as they passed, staring at their backs in shock, another being that the people in the hall were practically jumping out of there way to keep from being plowed over by the God of Death and his wife. Turning once they were in the safety of their room he turns the full intensity of his glare onto Hilde, only to be met by hers.

"Hilde if you ever do something like that again." He growls low in his throat. 

"What Duo are you going to lock me up like a child?" Her brows flying to her hairline she smirks at him. "I don't think so, unless you want to be castrated that is."

"I just found you dang it I am not loosing you so soon."

"You won't." She replies meeting his angry gaze. "Your just mad because I beat you to the punch."

"What?" He snarls. 

"MOMMY." Marcail's scream ripped through the night air. It took the Maxwell couple 3.2 seconds to reach Marcail's room. Duo had his gun out and Hilde had a bat that she had picked up on the way only to find Chris sitting in Marcail's crib rocking her as she cried. How he had gotten their Duo had no idea and quiet frankly he really didn't want to know. 

"Bad dream." He explains laying the now sleeping Marcail back on the bed before neatly jumping out of the crib and walking out of the room and past all the bystanders that had come running at the scream. All of them were in various states of sleeping or were in wrinkly clothes that had been worn all day. 

"Don't say it." Duo and Heero as warn everyone. "Don't even say it." 

"Hilde." Relena chirps. "I do believe they bonded on their little trip." Hearing a two groans of dismay the two women broke into hysterics before simultaneously grabbing their perspective men.

"Time for bed sweetie." Hilde says around her chuckles.

"Bed time." Relena teases. Shaking her head Noin looks at Milliardo. "Oh God." They moan together before giggling. "Can you just see them together as a couple in 20 years?" 

"Only if she doesn't kill him first." Sally replies. 

A very loud "SHUT UP." Was heard down the hall, it sounded suspiciously like Heero and Duo but then again you could never be sure.


	17. Peace at Last

Smiling at the sleeping Angel next to him Duo grinned at Hilde

Authors notes: The end the end oh the end. This is it the grand finally the ending never more the story is finished. Okay I know that didn't make since but ignore me when I rant. I feel much better and sorry this took so long I wanted to post the epilogue and the last chapter together. The acknowledgments and all that are at the end.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but sadly I don't.

Oh to join my mailing list for when FFN goes nuts.

1. Send a blank email to robynsfiction-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

2. Reply to confirmation email from yahoo.

3. Enjoy the ride.

This is not an obligation or a request its strictly up to you.

~~~

Smiling at the sleeping Angel next to him Duo grinned at Hilde. They were finally getting some much-needed down time and it felt great. The last time they had been like this he and Hilde and just been married but then again she left not to long after that. That was of course in between the odd mission that Lady Une had sent their way. It was nothing much peace and quiet or at least it had been until Noin discovered that she was pregnant _again._

Milliardo Peacecraft, Wind, Zechs Marquis or whatever he was calling himself at the moment had almost fainted with shock. Noin had gotten her tubes tide so that she wouldn't have any children so the fact that she was having one…well is shocked the couple silly and that was a gross understatement according to Relena. They were thrilled of course…but still shocked. 

Of course he thought they were crazy for not wanting to have any more kids. He, Duo Maxwell was having as many as Hilde would let him, and since she loved children as much as he did he was pretty sure he would get as many as he wanted. No less than six right now anyway. He wanted a big family mostly because he was denied one as a child. He wanted the love and security that he had craved all his life and mostly he wanted to provide that with Hilde for their children. Marcail was only the start and to him it was great start. Leaning back against the couch he closes his eyes fully deciding to rest for just a moment.

~*~

Looking around he blinked in confusion. People surrounded him on all sides and it had him confused. Especially the way they were talking.

"She is going to be so pretty." A woman with bright red hair and a horrid purple dress murmured to the women in an equally horrid green dress. Wherever he was it was clear that they had no since of style.

"Oh I know and he is just so handsome. Just like his father."

Shuddering slightly at the women he walks down the hall snippets of conversation catching him.

"I can't believe she still looks that young." 

"I know and her daughter looks just like the father."

"Can you imagine getting invited to THIS wedding?"

"OH I know I was so shocked that my daughter knew her."

"Knew who? And where in the heck was he? Walking up to a person he taps on there shoulder. 

"Excuse me." But the person never seemed to notice him, (and) continues his conversation with a man standing next to him in a tux. He was about to go loco on them when he saw her. 

It was Hilde and she was just glowing. She looked at beautiful to him as she did the day they fist meet. Her black hair was just as shiny and it had grown down past her shoulders…. or at least it looked like it had. She had it piled on top of her head showing off her graceful curve of her neck but the ringlets escaping where past her shoulders…so he could make a good guess.

Hearing a strange music he heads for the main room. It sounded vaguely familiar to him so he was confused when he didn't immediately recognize it. Hilde had also taken off when it had started to play so that was another reason for him to go in there. Walking into the room he almost did a double take. Their standing front of him was him or at least it was him a couple years older…and it confused him. He wasn't that old then he stopped dead. There standing in front of him was Marcail and she was gorgeous.

She was in a flowing white gown that hugged her every curve, showing off just enough to be decent and yet it gave the appearance of being showy. Her hair was down in a thousand tiny notes on the front of her head and it almost looked like a crown while the rest of her hair was curled and piled up. With the customary curl's hanging down from around her face and neck she looked like and angel and it was then that he realized that his baby was all grown up. Feeling a lump form in his throat he almost broke into laughter. Even though a huge grin spread across his face. Dangling at his daughter's where a pair of Deathscythe earrings. He didn't know where she got them but they seemed almost as if they belonged there and nowhere else.

Suddenly two things clicked for him, his daughter was in a dress. It was white she was dolled up looked more grown up than a three-year-old baby should be. Panic ripped through him _his baby was getting married._ Jerking his head towards the isle he blinked and the blinked again. 

His daughter was getting married, she was only three and this should not be happening but some how it was, and there standing for her in the grooms place was a _YUY._ His daughter his precious daughter was marring a Yuy offspring this was not happening to him. There was no one else that it could be though no one else had that uncombed hair look or those eyes. Blue as night at the dusk and they could go from caring to ice in moments. Fighting back a shudder he looked accusingly at the man who had just handed his daughter off what was he doing? But then again Hilde did have a hold of his braid…that was no excuse though, how was this happening? He couldn't let this happen his daughter could not do this it was the biggest mistake of her life. Running towards the stage he blinked as it started to become fuzzy, This wasn't happening. He had to stop this some how.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo" He screamed jerking with at start. Looking down at Hilde's confused face he almost screamed with frustration. 

"Daddy what is ong?" Marcail questions in her clear speech, or at least it was clear for her. Ever since her kidnapping she had started speaking better. When Chris was questioned he had stated innocently that they had had lessons.

Grabbing the tiny girl up he sighs in relief it had been a dream nothing more. His daughter was still three, he still had many years with Hilde and nothing could change that but most importunately his daughter was not getting married, especially to a Yuy. Besides she had better taste than that…didn't she? 

The End!

Acknowledgements: Wow where do I start? Um let me see oh yes first thing is first I want to thank Ravyn (my twin) for coming up with all the crazy ideas that only you can come up with. You inspired me from the beginning and I thank you.

Sabacat: ( I know I spelled that wrong somehow) you were the first person to ask me if you could host my stuff. Thank you!

Caliko: I love your stuff, hands down. I was already a big fan of your stuff so you can imagine my shock when I got your email asking if you could host my stuff. Thank you so much!

Cassidy: You were my inspiration when I ran dry or had no clue how to get the story where I wanted it. Your valuable ideas will always stick with me. Keep writing girl you have talent.

Jania: Dang girl are you sure you just started to write? Our long night chats are what I look forward to after a grueling day and I have come to value you as on of my dear friends, even though we haven't meet. I know that I am weird but hey *****shrugg* we all learn to deal with me after a time. I love your stuff (if you haven't read her go now she is my favorites) keep writing no matter what. We will get through writers block one day I promise.

To all who reviewed: thank you so much for your thoughts your comments and your understand. You literally kept the story coming. For me you brought Duo, Hilde and Marcail alive thank you so much for your support. On to the next one ne? 

Robyn (and that is the finale end) 


End file.
